Handsome Devil
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• Los hermosos demonios Kou no pueden arrebatar las almas a voluntad, es por medio de su influencia y artimañas que deben inducir, convencer y seducir a sus elegidos a entregarles su alma o corazón. Voluntariamente. Y ya las han elegido. •Usagi/Seiya• •Amy/Taiki• •Rei/Yaten• Warning: Posibles alusiones religiosas y sexuales.
1. Act 1 Puertas del Infierno

**.::. Handsome Devil .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Act 1. Puertas del Infierno<em>

**.::..::..::.**

Un bostezo cruza el ánimo perezoso de Seiya, que con los lánguidos movimientos de un gato, alarga las formas etéreamente musculares de sus brazos, si es que a la esencia de un ángel puede dársele forma. Mueve sus hombros y clavícula para regalarse algún alivio. ¿Quién se atrevía a decir que el trabajo de un demonio no era agotador?

—Deberíamos reiterar la petición de aire acondicionado en el **Sheol**. Ni siquiera las aguas del _Estigia_ lograron refrescarme lo suficiente. Me siento pegajoso otra vez. –apunta Yaten, otra de estas magníficas criaturas, desplegando y plegando sus negras alas para buscar el mismo alivio que su par.

Ángeles, ángeles oscuros. Ángeles caídos dictan las escrituras. Demonios, hijos descendientes de Lilith y Azazel.

—Quizá eso se deba a que sus aguas son más atemperadas. Regularmente nos refrescamos en las aguas del _Lete_ y _Aqueronte_, ya lo sabes. Pero es inútil que te lo diga, siempre haces lo que te viene en gana. –señala Taiki, el tercer ángel en cuestión. Sus cabellos castaños se mueven como hilos sobre su amplia espalda al andar. Junto a los otros dos de su estirpe, se encamina a los confines del tártaro. Ha llegado el día esperado para esencias inquietas como las de aquel trío. Un día que viene con cada cien años.

—_Vayan a cazar más allá de los sueños y las plegarias. Sacien su sed y hambre. Ha llegado el día de morar con los vivos, de alimentarse..._

Aquellas son las palabras, la sentencia que resuena por todo el Hades, la voz de la dulce tormenta eterna. Los demonios Kou sonríen al recibir el beneplácito del regente del mundo de las tinieblas, mientras en su avance a los límites del _Gehena_, sienten sus pies y piernas tomar una forma definida. Carne y huesos; manos y dedos provistos de un movimiento real y tangible, sus perfiles dibujándose en toda su majestuosidad.

La luz del mundo de los vivos resplandece en los límites de las gigantescas puertas del infierno, mientras los tres pares de alas angélicas se extienden preparándose para deslizarse en el aire. Se lanzan al vacío con seguridad, ansiosos de franquear la delgada franja que divide el mundo terrenal del espiritual.

Una exhalación.

Al contacto con el éter mortal, sus cuerpos son cubiertos por vestiduras acordes a la época en que han caído, el estilo del siglo XXI. Sus pies tocan el asfalto de una terraza, al parecer de una capilla. Taiki sonríe al darse cuenta de la nota mística y religiosa que permea la caza de este siglo, hacía mucho que no "aterrizaban" en una capilla o catedral o iglesia.

—Le da algo de dramatismo al asunto. –dice Yaten adivinándole el pensamiento, con la sonrisa sátira que le caracteriza adornándole los labios.

—Esto es mejor que los trajes _dandy_, ¿no es cierto? Demasiada formalidad para mi gusto. Esto sin duda es más de mi estilo –indica Seiya mirándose la chaqueta de piel negra que le cubre el torso, contagiando a Yaten que repara en la juvenil camiseta y los botines color chocolate que se enfundan en sus pies-. Bueno, aunque lo tuyo no cambia mucho que digamos.

Taiki alarga una sonrisa por el apunte del pelinegro, y mira con satisfacción la indumentaria que le cubre, aspirando la fragancia cítrica que emana de la gruesa bufanda azul enredada en su cuello. Su naturaleza elegante ha sido un sello personal, y no puede siquiera evitar manifestarse en algo tan mundano y caprichoso como una pieza de ropa.

La noche acoge con su manto estrellado la ciudad silente, dormida. La caricia del viento roza la perfección de sus rostros con su brisa helada. Se encuentran en una estación en que el clima anuncia ya sus fríos.

"_Noviembre, quizá"_, adivina el de ojos violetas, haciendo cálculos al calendario humano.

—¿Y entonces, cuál será el plan? ¿Caza en manada o en solitario? –inquiere Seiya con la emoción tildándole en los labios, imaginando el procedimiento a seguir en la búsqueda, elección y disfrute de su festín.

—¿Tienes que seguir enfatizando toda esa parafernalia sobre la caza? Suena demasiado animalesco. Somos demonios, no un trio de lobos. –se queja Yaten, paseándose aburrido alrededor del techo de la capilla desgastada, probablemente construida por allí del siglo XIX. La vez pasada habían "aterrizado" en una fábrica de textiles o algo así.

—Dejémoslo en vitalización espiritual. –apoya Taiki, igual de asqueado con el término, imaginándose así mismo despedazando a una víctima mientras sus manos son manchadas de espesa sangre roja y brillante.

Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca de disgusto.

—Okay, okay, vitalización espiritual, como sea. ¿Cada quién lo hará a su manera? ¿Nos separaremos? ¿O tendremos alguna estrategia multitudinaria? –insiste el de ojos zafiro, desperezando ligeramente sus alas, ansioso por comenzar la diversión de cada cien años.

Esta era la concesión de los "espíritus impuros" desterrados del reino celestial, la potestad de poseer y alimentarse de las almas de los seres humanos una vez cada siglo.

No obstante, acorde a su naturaleza, los demonios Kou no pueden arrebatar las almas a voluntad, el periodo de "caza" tiene digamos, sus pequeñas particularidades. Y es que la vitalización espiritual –por utilizar el término del mayor de los Kou-, debe ser realizada por medio de su influencia y artimañas, mismas que deben inducir, convencer y seducir a sus elegidos a entregarles su alma o corazón. Voluntariamente.

Claro, estas formas de influencia y trucos pueden ir desde inducir pensamientos y deseos en el humano, hasta la posesión del mismo, pasando por técnicas como la hipnotización indirecta en otros agentes cercanos al humano con el fin de inducirlo a ciertas situaciones benéficas para el demonio, o el tormento psicológico. Sin embargo, los demonios Kou se caracterizaban no por asustar o amedrentar a sus elegidos para cederles sus almas, sino como bien lo decían las reglas, hacer que ellos voluntariamente –y con benevolencia- se las entregasen, encontrando su diversión y satisfacción precisamente en ello.

Por eso la obstinación de Seiya por definir el proceso, porque ponían sumo cuidado y atención en el criterio para seleccionarlos en función de los gustos desarrollados a través de los siglos, y también por la forma en que se alimentaban de esas almas. Porque sí, cada uno tenía su propio método.

Yaten absorbía el alma mordiendo a sus víctimas, semejante a un vampiro, pero en vez de sangre, él bebía su espíritu hasta la última gota. En tanto, Taiki era más delicado, tomando el alma de sus "amadas" como prefería llamarlas, con un beso.

¿Seiya? Seiya las hacía danzar, literalmente. Girando entre sus brazos, en un rondo místico musical, su elegida pareja desvanecía en cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos, la vitalidad de su alma.

—Preferiría hacerlo por mi cuenta, bastante es un siglo contigo a un lado como para todavía querer compartir el escaso tiempo libre que se nos concede en el mundo humano. Sería enfermo. –dice Yaten dirigiéndose a específicamente a Seiya, cubriéndose las manos del implacable frio al meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El aludido enarca una ceja con resentimiento. Taiki interviene oportunamente.

—Tenemos tres días a partir de la salida del lucero de la mañana. ¿Qué les parece si nos separamos para observar y elegir nuestras preseas, y mañana por la noche nos reunimos en este mismo lugar para compartir nuestra elección? Luego podemos separarnos nuevamente para obtener sus almas. Nos veremos aquí mismo al término de la última noche para regresar.

—Me suena a competencia. –apunta Seiya con la excitación saltándole en la voz.

—No lo es, sólo es un punto de encuentro. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros no logre alimentarse.

—Eso no pasará. Por lo menos conmigo. –asevera Yaten, desvaneciendo cualquier alusión que quisiera apuntarle a él.

—Tampoco conmigo. –agrega Seiya, sabiendo que el menor intenta señalarle a él.

—Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo con la estrategia?

Yaten y Seiya asienten, satisfechos del acuerdo. Andar por su cuenta les dará mayor libertad de observación y deliberación a la hora de seleccionar al candidato o candidata.

Apenas se asoma el primer rayo de luz matinal, los tres despliegan sus bellas alas negras y parten a recorrer aquella ciudad que va despertando a un nuevo día. Esa misma noche, vuelven a reunirse en el techo de la capilla, cada uno con una sonrisa adornándole la cara, señal ineludible de triunfo en su búsqueda.

—¿Hombre o mujer? –pregunta Yaten a Seiya, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus alas son replegadas y desaparecidas en los omóplatos de su espalda.

—Mujer –responde el pelinegro, ensanchando una sonrisa soñadora-. Una novia. Nunca he conseguido una, siempre he elegido bailarinas, mujeres y hombres de la corte, pero nunca he podido hacer bailar a una novia. Un vals nupcial no suena nada mal.

—Suena a banquete –opina a Taiki, contagiado del regocijo que irradia el ánimo de Seiya-. ¿Es bonita?

—Lo es, a su manera. Tiene un halo de inocencia y angustia que la embellece en extremo. –asegura el pelinegro, como si pudiera evocarla con palabras.

—Ah, inocencia, esa es la clave. Es difícil para nosotros no sentirnos atraídos a esa prohibida cualidad. –considera Yaten recargándose en la columna que sostiene la modesta cúpula de la vieja capilla.

—Me suena a tu elegido. –tantea Taiki, alargando una sonrisa burlona.

—Elegida –corrige el platinado-. Es la doncella de un templo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? –cuestiona Seiya incrédulo-. Me sorprende que pongas pie en templos, iglesias o conventos y no termines incinerado al instante. Aunque en general, tu mente retorcida es la que no deja de sorprenderme.

—Siempre tan fetichista. –señala Taiki al recordar que al menos en lo últimos cuatro siglos, a Yaten le ha dado por elegir humanos relacionados con artificios místicos o religiosos-. Yo prefiero algo más… refinado.

—¿Otro bibliotecario? –aguijonea Yaten en venganza.

El castaño se relame los labios.

—Apetecible pero no, la dama que he elegido esta vez es una médico.

—Oh, también es una mujer. Tal parece que las féminas ganan en este siglo –indica el de ojos verdes, intrigado-. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene ella en especial?

—Es brillante. Su avidez por el conocimiento es implacable, y su curiosidad inocente…

—Ya, ya caigo. Inocencia. –interrumpe Yaten, dándose por entendido, siempre terminaban atraídos por esa cosa.

—Y entonces, ¿la última noche nos vemos en este lugar? Las elegidas prometen muy buenas anécdotas. –dice Seiya, haciendo aparecer de nuevo sus alas, desplegándolas, listas para ir en busca de su "presa". De pensarla se le humedecían los labios.

—Sí, en este lugar. –corrobora Taiki, efectuando similar acción a la de su camarada.

—La última noche. –ratifica Yaten, lanzándose al vacío junto a los otros dos demonios, deslizándose entre los pliegues invisibles del viento frío de noviembre, reclamando de antemano la vida de tres jóvenes mujeres, hijas de los hombres que hasta entonces no conocían la oscuridad.

La bella e infernal oscuridad.

**.::.**

* * *

><p>Hey my babies !(^o^)

I'm so happy, really, primero porque el domingo fue mi examen de admisión a Letras y presiento que no me ha ido nada mal, y segundo, porque la semana pasada también acabó uno de mis mangas favoritos -Naruto-, con un final bien hermoso, el menos para mi xD Sabrán que mis grados de felicidad en este instante son incalculables jojojojo #esmeraldaStyle

Pero ya, pasando a lo importante (?) ¿Qué tal les pareció el relato introductorio? Es la primera vez que juego con temáticas fantásticas, supernaturales o religiosas, so... estaré en la expectativa de sus opiniones :D Por otra parte, esta idea nació de una rola de los Smiths que lleva este mismo nombre, sus sonidos son cínicos al igual que su letra y pues una cosa llevó a otra y pues se me ocurrió porque no estaba planeada como especial de Noviembre, mes del terror y el suspenso y el oscurantismo (?) xD De hecho la planeada era de temática más candente, pero allí estará en stand by hasta que termine este serial de cuatro capítulos que espero concluir antes de que se termine el mes de Noviembre, so, echenme porras. ¿Quienes serán las tres víctimas de nuestros demonios Kou? Chán chán chán!

Bueno, pues aprovechando el parloteo y el espacio, les invito a leer "Trick or treat?" un especial de Halloween que escribí con mucho amor y terror (?) allí encontrarán a las scouts junto a three lights en una aventura en una tétrica casona, chance hasta se ríen LOL Anden, vayan, hahahaha. Really u.u

Bueno, los dejo, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y les haya dejado con ganas de más. Nos estaremos viendo por estos lares, mis fanpages y redes sociales están en mi perfil, digo, por si algún día no tienen nada que hacer y quieren fangirlear jojojojo #esmeraldaStyle

Ps. El suculento (:Q_ )diseño de los demonios Kou que están en la portada son cortesía de mi querida amiga Sweet Odango, talentosa fanartist en la técnica de collage, te adoro Sweet!

¡Besos de chocolate con café!

**.:Sol:.**


	2. Act 2 Poisoner

**.::. Handsome Devil .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Act 2. Poisoner<em>

**.::..::..::.**

Al alba, después de abandonar a sus compañeros en la terraza de la vieja capilla con el tácito acuerdo de volver esa noche para hacer saber de la elección de su presea, Taiki prolonga el vuelo hacia el sur de la ciudad y desciende en la vereda de un parque local. El fresco matutino se hace sentir a baja temperatura. Son las seis de la mañana según el reloj de piedra izado a un lado de la rejilla cerrada, el único acceso a los jardines. Para sus sentidos sensibles, el aroma de las flores llega hasta su nariz impregnado de húmedo rocío. Aspira profundo y generosamente, esa clase de fragancia no existe fuera del mundo humano.

Decide, llevado por el disfrute de sus propios sentidos, emprender un paseo por la zona que a esas horas de antoja tranquila y silenciosa, pues a excepción de algunos vehículos que llegan a pasar por una avenida aledaña, no hay rastro de alma humana que irrumpa el cuadro citadino.

Lleva sus pies enfundados en un par de cómodos mocasines, por el concreto de la acera, recreándose con el calmo panorama. La mayoría de los negocios se encuentran cerrados, sólo una farmacia y un par de tiendas de conveniencia van desperezándose en espera de los diligentes madrugadores que se ponen en marcha a esa hora de la mañana.

Llegando a la esquina, duda en incorporarse al sentido de la avenida o circundar el parque. Se decide por lo primero, reparando en la conveniencia de hallar un lugar más céntrico y con mayor conglomeración de gente; sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de su opción errada al notar que durante más de veinte minutos de caminata, apenas y ha visto un trío de personas, y de las cuales no puede decir que sean posibles candidatas a víctimas: un anciano y una madre con su hijo.

El hermoso demonio suspira, presintiendo que no será una caza sencilla y que, si el azar o las circunstancias no les son propicias, puede que tenga que alimentarse de un alma cualquiera a la que haya que amedrentar para obtener.

Tras un rato de vagar sin frutos, a su nariz llega el aroma inconfundible del milenario café, un aroma atrayente y penetrante. Taiki se siente con la imperiosa necesidad de acudir a la fuente de tal exquisitez. La encuentra a unos pasos más adelante, al otro lado de la calle, en un cafetín de estilo parisino con fachada sencilla pero elegantemente hogareña. Sus gruesos marcos en una cuidada madera barnizada, se exhiben en sus ventanas, y un par de mesillas acompañan las laterales de la estrecha entrada, adornada de numerosas macetas con flores. Muy pintoresco el asunto.

Pero más que su aspecto, el aroma del café es algo que el oscuro ángel no puede ignorar, es capaz incluso, hasta de calcular por sus sentidos la cantidad de grano molido y agua vertidos en esa dosis. Siente deseos de probar una taza.

De estar en compañía de Yaten y Seiya, la idea sería inconcebible.

Pero no está con ellos, so…

Cruza la avenida para entrar a la pequeña cafetería y piensa que, después de degustar aquel café, se escabullirá en un museo lleno de pseudo-eruditos y eruditos genuinos en busca de su elegido, y que si ese plan no funciona, quizá vaya y visite una biblioteca. Algo podrá encontrar.

Una estela blanca.

Al poner pie en la banqueta, una sombra luminosa pasa a su lado, casi rozándole el brazo. ¿Cómo no lo percibió? Quizá por el intenso aroma que proviene del establecimiento y que a medida que se acerca, atiborra sus sentidos. Pronto enfoca la sombra en una figura. Una mujer, delicada y esbelta, portando una inmaculada bata blanca.

¿Médico?

La observa adelantarse a su paso, a leguas apurada por algún asunto que apremia su valioso tiempo. La nota adentrarse a la singular cafetería que es su mismo destino y sonríe, dándose cuenta que ha despertado su curiosidad. Y cuando la curiosidad de un demonio Kou es despertada, regularmente significa que está a la mitad del camino para encontrar a su elegido.

Ingresa al establecimiento unos segundos después que ella, la campanilla de bienvenida tintinea anunciando el arribo de un nuevo cliente. La encargada de atender la barra enuncia un enérgico y alegre "_buenos días_", mientras se ocupa de tomar la orden de la mujer de cabellos cortos y azules.

—Un _espresso cortado_, Dra. Mizuno. ¿Desea algo más? ¿Algún muffin, un croissant?

Por el modo que la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños se dirige a su cliente, el muchacho deduce que la corroborada médico es asidua a ese lugar.

—No Lita, muchas gracias, sólo necesito una buena dosis de cafeína y quedaré como nueva.

—¿Turno nocturno? –pregunta la muchacha, cerrando la compra con el pago que la peliazul realiza con una tarjeta.

—Sí, toda la semana he tomado el turno nocturno. Hay un caso delicado que no nos ha dejado en paz ni pensar con claridad.

Una exhalación cansina es liberada al aire desde los labios de la mujer frente a la barra, como si la mención del asunto le dejara caer todo su peso sobre los hombros, recordándole una aflicción que acaso quisiese olvidar.

La jovial chica llamada Lita, esboza una sonrisa comprensiva y pregunta más detalles, a la vez que maniobra un pocillo de metal con la justa dosis de concentrado café.

El aroma es arrebatador.

—Es un niño, padece de una condición pulmonar delicada pero desconocida y el equipo de especialistas no ha podido dar con el diagnóstico correcto, sus ataques respiratorios son cada vez más frecuentes y luchamos por descubrir lo que es con precisión antes de que el daño sea irreparable.

Por el poco reparo que la médico tiene en compartir el caso, Taiki adivina que ambas comparten un vínculo más cercano.

—No se preocupe Dra. Mizuno, verá que pronto descubrirán el problema y podrán ayudar a ese pequeño. Además, usted es testaruda y sé que no descansará hasta hallar la respuesta. –asegura la ojiverde, dibujando una enorme sonrisa confiada.

Taiki escucha una risa suave y delicada allanar el espacio, un tono discreto que aviva aún más su curiosidad. Sus deseos de observarla con mayor detenimiento crecen, y es en ese momento, en que sabe que ha encontrado a una posible candidata para sus fines.

Sutilmente, avanza a la izquierda del mostrador para fingir observar las ofertas de repostería exhibidas en la vitrina de cristal. En realidad, quiere contemplarla de frente, mirar su rostro y dilucidar su real expresión.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Amy, Dra. Mizuno suena muy rimbombante. ¿Acaso nos hemos conocido ayer?

Por el rabillo del ojo, el bello y oscuro ángel la contempla hablar y desatar de nueva cuenta aquella risilla discreta y afable. Para su grata sorpresa, la chica es bastante joven y hermosa, sus ojos son de un intenso azul océano y brillan como ávidos de algo. Curiosidad. Sí, pulsaciones de curiosidad parecen emanar de ella.

—Está bien, Amy. Ten confianza, que todo se solucionará. –apunta la chica Lita, entregándole el café que ha solicitado.

El sonido de una vieja sonata repiquetea desde el bolsillo interno de la inmaculada bata blanca, anunciando la alerta de su teléfono celular.

—Sí, aquí la Dra. Mizuno... ¿Hubo alguna reacción?

Con la súbita llamada al deber, la médico coge el vaso despachado y con señas, se despide de la chica a cargo de la barra, misma que le corresponde con un movimiento de su mano. Los ojos violetas de Taiki la siguen hasta que desaparece bajo el umbral de la puerta con el móvil pegado en el oído. Ni siquiera ha reparado en él, tan absorta en su misión y el compromiso que guarda el sagrado juramento Hipocrático, ni siquiera ha reparado en el brillo de un ángel que durante minutos, se ha encontrado detrás de ella.

_"Amy Mizuno"_

Y aquello basta para hacerle saber que es ella la presea que está buscando.

Con ese conocimiento, Taiki no desperdicia tiempo y, después de beberse el delicioso café elaborado por las manos de la joven Lita, forja mentalmente un plan con la información que ésta le ha dado. Y es que dentro de esa zona de hospitales, se encuentra una unidad exclusiva en la especialidad de pediatría, que es donde la señorita Mizuno trabaja.

Rápidamente ubica el edificio y, haciendo uso de sus artes hipnóticas y etéreas, no le es difícil ingresar y empaparse del ambiente, de su complejidad y de las personas involucradas. Finalmente, ubica al objeto de su apreciación y deseos, encontrándolo en el quinto piso.

La Dra. Amy Mizuno, junto a otros dos médicos, es la encargada de la sección de cuidados respiratorios infantiles y, por lo que Taiki puede observar, la saturación de los espacios es alta, probablemente por la estación que con sus bajas temperaturas tiende a afectar más a los niños. Eso explica también, las marcadas ojeras que adornan los ojos de la bella especialista y la de los dos colegas que la acompañan en una oficina compartida, con su trío de desordenados escritorios.

—La condición de Touya-kun sigue empeorando, necesitamos dar con un diagnóstico pronto.

La voz inconfundible de la joven es perfectamente audible a su supernatural oído, no necesita acercarse demasiado, puede escuchar claramente la preocupación vibrando en su suave tono.

—Los resultados de los estudios que se realizaron esta mañana estarán listos por la tarde –dice tranquilizadoramente uno de los dos médicos a cargo-, espero que eso nos arroje nuevos elementos para determinar alguno. Pero Mizuno-san, le he dicho que no se familiarice tanto con los pacientes, a veces es difícil cuando ellos...

—¡Tanaka-san! Por favor no diga eso. Como médicos jamás podemos ser pesimistas, ni tampoco perder la confianza.

Su voz no pierde suavidad, pero se impregna con un tono solícito y enérgico.

—Tanaka-san tiene razón, Dra. Mizuno –apoya el otro-, sería un problema para cualquier médico simpatizar demasiado con un paciente. No podemos dejar que la emoción ni el sentimentalismo nos controlen.

—Pero si nuestra labor es una labor humana, de amor a nuestros semejantes. ¿Cómo puede un médico no apegarse a un paciente o sumergirse en las emociones cuando es la vida de un ser humano la que ha de ser salvada? No somos máquinas impersonales, y los pacientes no son cosas, son seres humanos. Y tratándose de niños, la sensibilidad debe ser lógicamente mayor. Discúlpenme si parezco insolente, pero no puedo comulgar con ese punto de vista.

_"Admirable"_, piensa Taiki al mirarla salir de aquella oficina después de cortésmente inclinar la cabeza a sus compañeros en señal de despedida. Su belleza es indescriptible con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios apretados, producto del enfado que se ha desencadenado por la disidencia de opiniones y el discurso enarbolado. Sus zapatillas repiquetean por la moqueta del pasillo, perdiéndose a lo lejos hasta desaparecer.

Taiki sonríe triunfante, al revelársele en la mente y de manera clara, el plan que seguirá. Basta una visita al Director General del Hospital para que Taiki Kou sea reconocido como el nuevo médico asignado al área de cuidados respiratorios infantiles. Y no pasa mucho tiempo para que la Dra. Mizuno junto a sus dos colegas a cargo, sean convocados para presentar al nuevo elemento.

—Tengo el gusto de presentarles al Dr. Taiki Kou, distinguido especialista en Neumología Pediátrica. Nos auxiliara por unos días en el diagnóstico y cuidado de varios casos. Su estancia aquí seguramente será de gran ayuda para el intercambio de conocimientos, así como en las investigaciones prácticas que el Dr. Kou se encuentra llevando en la elaboración de un arduo estudio académico en el área de la Medicina Infantil.

Amy, así como los dos médicos presentes, se muestran interesados en el nuevo médico y, de manera inconsciente, reconocen que han escuchado de él y que cuenta con fama en el campo, aunque no saben decir con certeza que conozcan a fondo sus aportaciones. Claro, esto es obra del poder mental del astuto demonio, que en función del corto tiempo con el que dispone, ha aprendido a lo largo de su milenaria existencia a trazar planes cada vez más inteligentes y efectivos.

Y no sólo él, Seiya y Yaten también.

Taiki nota con satisfacción la curiosidad fulgurando en los ojos azules de la señorita Mizuno, y sabe que ha dado en el clavo al pensar que el conocimiento y la avidez por la sabiduría serian acaso su punto débil. Decide entonces alimentar aquella curiosidad haciendo muestra de habilidades y métodos poco comunes, seguro de que ella morderá el apetitoso anzuelo.

Una vez afianzado e instalado con sus nuevos compañeros –de los que ha recibido una cordial y cálida bienvenida-, el "Dr. Kou" comienza a hacer uso de sus ancestrales y angélicos conocimientos en botánica y herbolaria, anteriores a la medicina moderna, e incluso algunos más efectivos que estos últimos. Y evidentemente que aquello causa pronto revuelo entre el personal del Hospital. Incluida la Dra. Mizuno, que destella curiosidad de sus azulinas iris.

—¿Cómo hace eso? –la escucha Taiki preguntar desde el marco de la puerta identificada con el número **809**.

Supo que se trataba de ella desde que ha percibido el suave sonido de sus pasos surcar el pasillo en dirección a él. No puede borrar la sonrisa mientras martaja un par de hojas de eucalipto junto a un trozo de un raro tallo que sólo crece en los pantanos de las más recónditas selvas, eficaz desde incontables años en el tratamiento de bloqueos respiratorios, en antiquísimas tribus que ya ni siquiera existen.

—Se aplica moderada fuerza en el pilón del mortero con el fin de deshacer las yerbas hasta formar una especie de pasta que…

El sonido de su femenina y discreta risa flota por la habitación, llenándola de su pura esencia, como el cántico de una sirena. El bello y oscuro ángel siente una chispa encenderse en las fibras de su cuerpo mortal.

—No, me refiero a ¿cómo es que hace para prodigar mejoría a los niños con simples métodos naturistas? Ni los más sofisticados fármacos en algunos casos les ha dado un alivió como el que usted les está proveyendo. ¿Cómo es que lo hace?

En el fino y educado tono de su voz, el castaño distingue la emoción desbordándosele en busca de respuestas y la garganta atiborrándosele de preguntas. Y se convence que desde ese instante, ella no se despegara de él, pretendiendo absorber su sabiduría y erudiciones como una esponja, dispuesta a volver a ser alumna con tal de aprender otras formas de curar a sus pacientes.

—No son métodos naturistas, Dra. Mizuno, se llama Herbolaria, y es actualmente una parte olvidada y menospreciada de la Medicina, siendo que de ella ha nacido. ¿No le parece un tanto irónico? –pregunta, tomando entre sus dedos una pizca de la mezcla pastosa que ha creado en la blanca vasija. La unta delicadamente en el contorno de los orificios nasales de la niña que flemáticamente duerme en la tosca cama ortopédica.

Amy no aguanta el acercarse a mirar, observando todo con sus pupilas añiles, queriendo abarcarlo todo, fotografiarlo en su mente, aprehenderlo con sólo ser testigo. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada furtiva del médico, contempla sus largos dedos manchados con los restos de la sustancia verdosa y, sin pensarlo siquiera, alarga su propia mano para tomar un poco entre sus dedos, sintiendo la materia y llevándola en automático a la nariz para olerla.

Un fresco y penetrante aroma atraviesa su laringe al aspirarla.

—Aquí hay eucalipto, pero hay otra cosa, algo más potente que podría acaso estimular los bronquios en una sola aspiración. ¿Qué es?

La joven médico, enfrascada como se encuentra en la maravilla de su descubrimiento, no repara en su atrevimiento hasta que al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se cruzan con unas pupilas violáceas y una expresión paciente y afable.

—Discúlpeme Dr. Kou, lo siento, yo…

Sus mejillas se cubren de un encantador carmín que refleja su vergüenza y timidez, pues la muchacha no sólo lamenta su insolencia, sino que es consciente de la belleza demoniaca y angelical de su encarnación mortal. Es consciente de que le ha tocado.

—Es una antigua raíz difícil de encontrar, y poco estudiada por los médicos botánicos. Tiene propiedades curativas realmente prodigiosas pero poco se ha documentado acerca de ella –responde el médico a su pregunta inicial, con la mayor paciencia del mundo, como si contara con ella-. Y no tienes que disculparte, Amy, suele pasar a menudo. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

El rojo en las mejillas de la mujer se intensifica al escuchar su nombre destilarse en los labios masculinos, y un latido arremete contra su pecho sin explicación. Hay algo en la presencia de ese hombre que la inquieta y a la vez la atrae, quizá sea su voz, quizá sus ojos, o tal vez son esas fórmulas y misteriosos secretos que esconde dentro de su mente.

—Por supuesto, puede llamarme así si lo desea.

—Muy bien Amy, y tú puedes llamarme Taiki. Ese es mi nombre.

Ella abre ligeramente los labios y el ladino demonio contiene sus impulsos de tomarla con fuerza del cuello y besarla en ese instante, drenándo completamente su cándida alma.

—Taiki –silabea la peliazul-. ¿Crees…? ¿Sería posible que tú… que tú me enseñaras?

El castaño dilata sus ojos con ensayado asombro y la mira fingiendo no comprender. Ella se explica.

—Sobre Herbolaria, sobre todo eso que tú sabes y que puede sanar a las personas. Yo no quise ofenderte antes, lamento si mis palabras sonaron despectivas, de verdad estoy interesada en aprender, yo en serio…

—Suficiente –interrumpe él- si quieres aprender, aprende, si quieres mirar, mira, yo no me opondré; y si quieres preguntar, pregunta, yo no me negaré a responder.

La sonrisa que la Dra. Mizuno dibuja en su juvenil rostro, casi le deja ciego, es tan brillante y alegre, feliz. El desterrado demonio no puede evitar arrugar el ceño ante la sensación que le invade al presenciar aquel gesto. Una sensación desconocida.

La tosecilla que se hace escuchar en la habitación distrae su atención de la mujer y se concentra en la criatura que, estimulada por la esencia medicinal; despierta de su letargo. Amy se apresura a tomar nota de la evolución y reacción, admirada por los efectos del remedio a manos del nuevo médico.

Y como lo ha predicho Taiki, desde aquel instante, la joven médico no se le despega, igual que una interna residente, Amy le sigue de cerca, anhelante de su sabiduría práctica, acompañándole en sus visitas a varios de los pacientes del piso, poniéndole al tanto de cada una de las enfermedades identificadas en ellos y los procedimientos aplicados en sus tratamientos. El alevoso ángel percibe la pasión y el compromiso que la joven médico asume en su ejercicio profesional, y como lo ha prometido, responde cada una de sus preguntas, invitándole a colaborar con él en la preparación de algunos de los remedios que ha decidió probar en uno que otro infante.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se desvanecen en el reloj, más rápido de lo que ambos médicos por diferentes motivos, querrían. Amy lleva medio cuaderno de notas lleno con una caligrafía apresurada y apenas legible a sus propios ojos. No quiere olvidar nada de lo que ha aprendido, ninguna de las enseñanzas o consejos que su tutor le instruye.

Viéndolos ir de un lado a otros, conversar de esto y aquello, intercambiando opiniones sobre un particular, médicos y enfermeras se hallan escépticos con la extraña mancuerna que, en un sólo día, el Dr. Kou y la Dra. Mizuno han formado.

Para Taiki por supuesto, aquello va perfectamente.

Esa noche asiste a la terraza de la capilla a presumir su presea y, aunque Yaten la ha demeritado a una simple atracción causada por la cualidad de la inocencia, Taiki sabe que no es sólo por ese halo que rodea a Amy, sino que va más allá, es su espíritu amable y piadoso, cálido; es la paciencia y la dulzura que ofrece a los demás, su humanismo, la radiación de una paz e indulgencia como la de una Virgen.

Y no desperdicia sus sagradas horas, sabe que ella, extasiada en los conocimientos adquiridos y la nueva sabiduría, no dormirá, que la hallara allí donde su preciosa vida se le va cada minuto, entre esa estela de muerte que a diario le rodea. En ese lugar que le da la felicidad.

Un café y un _"¿todavía aquí?"_ bastan para reanudar la conexión, el hilo fatal que desembocará con su última exhalación entre sus labios.

Durante la voluntaria guardia nocturna, Taiki la apresa con un par de libros viejos y repletos de saberes herbolarios, la seduce con anécdotas inventadas o robadas de los recuerdos de esas miles de almas que ha robado. Y lo consigue, palabra a palabra, gesto a gesto, sonrisa a sonrisa, porque Amy siente que el corazón le va a estallar con cada vocablo que sale de su boca. Es un sentimiento que no ha conocido antes y que le palpita locamente en el pecho, en las manos, en los labios y entre las piernas. La fragancia que desprende desborda sus sentidos, la aturde y la marea, no la deja pensar.

Y él lo sabe completamente, sabe que está a la mitad del camino a su victoria. Sin embargo, esa sensación vuelve a aflorar del centro de su garganta, de su entraña, de su cabeza. Una sensación ajena a su existencia inmortal, una sensación olvidada o jamás sentida… algo…

_Culpa._

¿Es que un demonio puede siquiera sentir aquello? Le parece absurdo. Lo descarta. Lo ignora. No puede dejarse pensar estupideces. Le habla a su víctima de las ventajas de la Fitoterapia, de sus aspiraciones ficticias, de la investigación empírica que no existe, de la vida mortal que no lleva. Ella le escucha atenta y con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras de vez en vez, instintivamente se remoja los labios resecos. Taiki piensa que no debería hacer eso.

Pronto, la conversación termina desviada benéficamente para el maligno espíritu, en el paciente que ocupa mucho de los pensamientos de la bella doctora. El niño sin diagnóstico preciso, ubicado en otro piso de cuidados intensivos. Ella le pide visitarlo, le solicita con la humildad de una amorosa madre, que emita sus opiniones acerca del caso. El hombre acepta como es de esperar, es la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse su confianza ciega, su voluntad noble y fiel. En medio de la madrugada, ambos médicos se encaminan a la habitación del niño al que ella se refiere como _Touya-kun_.

El infante yace en una cama ortopédica igual que todas las demás, con el suero y medicamentos vía intravenosa, la mascarilla que cubre su nariz y boca le indica a Taiki que el tratamiento temporalmente utilizado es a base de oxigenoterapia. Repasa en su cabeza todo el repertorio que ha adquirido a base de experiencias, manuscritos, saberes humanos y espirituales, acerca de cada uno de los síntomas del pequeño paciente, mismos que son enunciados por los apetecibles labios de la chica Mizuno.

Ciertamente que no encuentra sencillo descifrar la enfermedad que aqueja al infante, pero le observa, y no pierde ocasión de probar algunos métodos herbolarios y fitofarmacológicos para atenuar, aliviar y sanar los tejidos respiratorios dañados. Se obliga a realizar múltiples formulas en su cabeza, revisando una y otra vez el historial clínico. Toca cuidadosamente el cuerpo del pequeño, los puntos de vitales de energía, las palpitaciones de su frágil vida.

Lee que no está destinado a morir, y haciendo una consulta a sus viejos libros de botánica, a su mente acude una diminuta yerba que crece en los fríos bosques de coníferas, utilizada por nórdicas poblaciones en infusiones para aliviar ciertos dolores torácicos y para la estimulación del sistema cardiovascular. Tiene que conseguir un poco de ella, y le toma unos minutos en los que se excusa de ir al sanitario, para ir hasta aquellos lugares con sus propiedades etéreas y volver con una rama de aquel musgo. Pero debe ser cuidadoso en su preparación, pues debido a sus efectos potentes, en una inadecuada dosis tal remedio puede resultar venenoso.

No puede permitirse asesinar a Touya-kun frente a los hermosos ojos de la Dra. Mizuno, ¿verdad?

Tomando las medidas higiénicas necesarias, el Dr. Kou, limpia la yerba minuciosamente, trozándola en varios pedazos de los que sólo toma dos para echarlos en el fondo del pulcro mortero. Indica a Amy que los deshaga con sus pálidas manos utilizando el pilón de cerámica. La chica obedece y cumple con la orden dada con precisión y disciplina. Consigue al cabo de varios minutos una pasta homogénea y lechosa.

Con una cucharilla larga, Taiki toma una pequeña porción y la coloca en un matraz de cristal, el cual pretende poner en ebullición con agua purificada. Utilizan para ese fin, el laboratorio exclusivo para los médicos residentes.

Una vez más, la conversación se alarga en torno a la infusión que débilmente burbujea bajo la flama de un mechero, y en la espera de que el líquido se consuma hasta dejar una solución lo suficientemente concentrada para suministrar una dosis adecuada, Taiki se aventura a indagar en detalles fuera de todo ámbito médico o laboral, preguntando a una Amy claramente sorprendida, sobre sus gustos y entretenimientos personales.

Ella, aunque turbada, no repara en contestar, satisfaciendo las pretensiones del bello ángel de inmiscuirse sutilmente en sus emociones, pues sabe, que la ha inquietado, no sólo por despertar su curiosidad, sino por hacerle sentir cosas. Lo sabe muy bien, sabe a esas alturas que sus esfuerzos están por alcanzar el fin deseado.

La poción se halla lista. Uno, dos, tres suministros de la preparación herbal se prescriben al infantil paciente, esperando los efectos que tendrá al cabo de unas horas. Amy no se va de su lado en todo lo que queda de la noche. El amanecer los sorprende en el cubículo vacío que comparten con los otros dos médicos que terminando sus respectivos turnos se han ido a casa, casi huyendo de esa realidad paralela, a sus hogares pacíficos, lejos de la podredumbre y el dolor.

_"Los humanos se dan tanto a odiar, que es inevitable"_, piensa el demonio, mirando a su presa ceder al sueño con el mentón recargado sobre su palma, cabeceando graciosamente por el cansancio, esforzándose por seguir escuchándole.

_"Aunque siempre hay algunas interesantes excepciones"_, se dice con una sonrisa, deshaciéndose de la bata blanca que le cubre, repleta de su fragancia, y va a depositarla sobre la espalda de la bella médico, con el objeto de cubrirle del frio de la mañana que se acerca. Es consciente a pesar de que el tiempo le exige no dejarla dormir, debe hacerlo, aunque ello no signifique que no pueda seguir ganando la batalla. Siempre hay modos.

Y es que cuando la Dra. Mizuno despierta, lo hace sobresaltada, sin recordar el momento en que se ha quedado dormida. Al incorporarse abruptamente, cae al suelo la bata que le cubre cálidamente. La fragancia masculina impregna sus sentidos, acelerando su corazón. Los ojos añiles buscan inútilmente _su_ presencia en la habitación. Él no está. Traga saliva. ¿Se ha ido?

No puede negar que la idea la entristece.

Pero sus pupilas se dilatan al notar sobre el escritorio una nota, cruzada con una hermosa y desconocida caligrafía, alargada y elegante. No sabe por qué pero está segura que pertenece a él, a Taiki Kou.

_"Mañana presentan Coppelia"_ se encuentra escrito, junto a un trozo de periódico mal cortado y en el que Amy puede ver un cartel promocional de la obra que se presentara en el Teatro de la Ciudad. Siente su corazón agitarse cálidamente, sus labios quieren ensancharse en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Ha reaccionado!

La noticia impacta a la joven médico, que sin perder tiempo y sin saber exactamente a lo que la enfermera se refiere, corre detrás de ella, siguiéndola. En el camino, se entera que se trata del pequeño Touya-kun y su pecho se contrae pensando en lo que ha pasado.

Al llegar al umbral de la habitación, no puede creer lo que atestigua. Él infante se halla sentado en la cama, ingiriendo enérgicamente de mano de una igualmente sorprendida enfermera, los alimentos dispuestos en una desgastada bandeja de metal.

—Touya-kun, ¿te encuentras mejor?

El niño vuelve los ojos almendrados y profundos, inocentes, al sonido ahogado de la voz de su médico favorita.

—¡Mucho mejor! –alarga una soñadora risa, adorable en opinión de Amy- Pero Doctora, ¿por qué estás con el diablo?

La débil vocecita y la expresión confundida –que no temerosa- del infante, la descoloca, no comprendiendo sus palabras. Por instinto mira de reojo hacia su lado y pasmada se da cuenta. ¡Allí está él! ¿Cómo no pudo percibir su presencia, sus pasos al acercarse? Es como si se le hubiera aparecido fantasmalmente.

Rápidamente se recompone.

—¿De qué hablas, Touya-kun? Él es el Dr. Taiki Kou, y es el responsable de que estés poniéndote bien. –explica la peliazul, sonriendo por las extrañas ocurrencias del pequeño.

—Sí, pero él…

El niño es interrumpido por una tos constante no lastimosa, pero si incómoda que le impide continuar hablando. Taiki sonríe divertido, no le es extraño que las almas puras e inocentes que los niños poseen sean capaces de dilucidar su naturaleza. Pero tampoco es como si dejara que le descubriera así como así. Siente el alma de Amy tensarse.

—Se está recuperando bastante bien –le tranquiliza-, pero todavía necesita descansar y no esforzar sus pulmones demasiado. En un par de días, seguramente se podrá valorar si puede alcanzar el alta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Lamento quedarme dormida.

El Dr. Kou entonces da indicaciones precisas a la enfermera de turno para el cuidado y medicación del pequeño paciente, para luego llevarse a la Dra. Mizuno al rondín que hará por la mañana a los pacientes de su piso. En el camino le cuenta acerca de sus teorías y suposiciones a partir de los síntomas del infante, hablándole también sobre la infusión que prepararon juntos y de los efectos medicinales que tuvo en el pequeño. Acuerdan que después del turno matutino, irán a donde Lita por una dosis de café cargado.

Pero la cita se posterga hasta el término del turno vespertino, pues la Dra. Mizuno decide que es tiempo de ir a su casa a descansar y darse un baño. Muchas preocupaciones se han desvanecido de sus hombros al corroborar que muchos de esos inocentes niños se han recuperado o que se hallan fuera de peligro, y repentinamente ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse al sueño. El cansancio de días de gran esfuerzo y no dormir le están pasando factura. Y Taiki por supuesto que le concede de buena gana ese tiempo, porque sabe que el trabajo ha sido hecho exitosamente, la confianza de la joven médico se halla dispuesta en favor de él, puede ver el sentimiento de la gratitud y la admiración reflejada en cada una de las sonrisas que le ha prodigado toda esa mañana.

Sabe que probablemente esa noche sea cuando le robé el mortal beso.

Pero sucede algo curioso y extraño, y a pesar de que las oportunidades de tomar los femeninos labios se le presentan como en bandeja de plata, el bello demonio se encuentra imposibilitado para simplemente arrebatarle el alma. Los pensamientos acerca de su nobleza y compromiso, su alegría por el bienestar de otros y su entrega incondicional y sincera a sus semejantes, le nublan la cabeza. Ese sentimiento culposo vuelve a aflorar y le detiene cada vez que sus ojos se posan en los brillantes labios de Amy, pequeños y húmedos en café americano.

Si Yaten o Seiya lo supieran, no le dejarían en paz por una eternidad. No podía ser el perdedor que no consiguiera un alma en ese siglo.

_"Tal vez más tarde"_, se dice olvidando la idea de besarla, al menos por esa noche, pues siendo casi el tercer día, es menester que lo haga en las próximas horas.

La noche se les esfuma otra vez, entre palabras, versos y poesía. Atrás han quedado la herbolaria y los conocimientos sobre medicina; aunque Taiki ha prometido que le regalará los dos amplios tomos que antes compartieran junto a una libreta de notas y recomendaciones hecha especialmente para ella. Estando a su lado, Amy se siente como pez en el agua, jamás se ha sentido tan cómoda y comprendida, pues por mucho tiempo tuvo la impresión de que en el mundo no había lugar para ella que no estuviera entre los libros o las habitaciones con aroma a formol.

Se despiden cálidamente, siguiendo sus respectivos caminos.

A primera hora de la mañana, vuelven a encontrarse en el Hospital. Touya-kun está en vías de recibir el alta junto a otros pacientes tratados por el Dr. Kou. Amy no cabe de felicidad y se deshace en gratitudes por su utilísima intervención, reiterándole su interés en aprender de él y sus conocimientos herbolarios. Taiki accede con una condición que la joven médico no espera, pero que sin duda desea.

Esa misma noche asisten al teatro, a la función recomendada por Taiki. Amy sabe que lo de la nota fue una discreta invitación, así como él, discreto y sutil. Conversan, durante horas la noche no les alcanza para decirse tantas cosas, para contarse tantas cosas. Amy siente un hueco en la boca del estómago, mariposas le dicen. No se explica cómo puede sentir eso por alguien que sólo ha conocido tres días, pero que siente como si lo conociera de diez años.

Cree que conoce todo de él, o al menos la historia mortal que se ha inventado. Amy no puede sospechar que todo sea mentira. Se llena de sus palabras, de sus conocimientos, le admira. Le gusta oírle hablar, tan delicado, tan elegante; ilustrado, como si en verdad lo supiera todo en el mundo.

Y sonríe, transparente, intentando transmitirle sus pensamientos, esos sentimientos que se gestan en el centro de su cuerpo y su corazón. Y él los ve en el brillo de sus azules ojos, es capaz de sentirlos en la acariciadora risa que flota en la atmósfera de aquel mirador en que se han detenido para mirar las luces de la ciudad.

No le queda mucho tiempo, Taiki lo sabe, es ahora o nunca. Los obstáculos para llevar a buen puerto su objetivo son nulos, bastaría con mirarla fijamente con sus violáceos ojos e inclinarse brevemente para que ella cerrase los ojos y le recibiera con sus delgados labios entreabiertos, sin objeciones, con entrega y voluntad.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué está considerando la idea de dejarla ir? No es posible que haya llegado a sentir algo por ella, ¿o sí? No se ha enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

_"Tienes que besarla ya, Taiki"_, se recrimina, tomando la iniciativa de acercarse y tocar su mejilla, provocando que ella cierre sus ojos. Este es el momento, la oportunidad perfecta. Unos milímetros y su vida será suya.

Pero Taiki no la toma, se aleja de la tentación, de la calidez de su aliento acariciando su boca. La joven mujer echa en falta ese beso que no llega y abre sus desconcertados ojos azules.

—Yo… mañana me transferiré a otro Hospital.

La voz del castaño cae como un balde de agua fría en los oídos de la Dra. Mizuno. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué se va?

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿De verdad tienes que irte? Tu no... ¿No puedes quedarte?

Su voz pende apenas de un hilo. ¿Cómo así tan abruptamente? Su corazón se duele en la confusión.

Taiki niega, intentando no mirarla, a fuerza de no rendirse a sus impulsos.

—Entonces... Y si... Tú… ¿No puedes llevarme contigo?

_"¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?"_, se lamenta el oscuro ángel, compasivo al saber que ella no sabe lo que dice.

—Es tarde y mañana tienes el turno matutino. Es mejor que te lleve a casa.

Lo ha decidió, la dejará escapar, la dejará vivir, no extinguirá una de esas llamas bondadosas y prodigiosas que iluminan el mundo escasas veces cada siglo, de esas pocas que hacen que la decadente y despreciable humanidad valga a veces la pena. Tendrá que conformarse con un alma cualquiera, un pecador por un justo. Casi puede oír a sus congéneres estigmatizarlo por su inusual y estúpido actuar.

Es hora de irse, de abandonar el plan, de desaparecer de su existencia como la de una breve estrella fugaz. Pero él no anticipa, no prevé que ocurre a continuación.

Ignorante de que constituye un acto suicida, ella cálidamente, suavemente, sorpresivamente, le besa.

Y en los dulces labios demoniacos, su pura e indulgente alma se esfuma.

.

_"Aferrándote sobre esta cabeza, tu respiración quiere detenerse._

_En las hermosas profundidades de la oscuridad,_

_Quiero ver tu rostro."_

_—Saiai Naru Maou-sama._

**.::.**

* * *

><p>Hellow! *^*<p>

Se siente raro arrastrar una publicación de noviembre hasta diciembre, pero sé que no es cosa rara en este fandom llena de escritoras con ocupaciones de la vida diaria LOL Así, que ustedes me disculparán la desfachatez de publicar cosas con temática fuera de lugar con la temporada, lease Wonderful-Fucking-Precious-Navidad xD Y quizá termine este mes con una mezcolanza rara de historias entre festejos lindos de navidad y de invierno junto a esta cosa que es más como amarga, pero bah, tengo que terminar este serial que ya tengo bien precisado y enmarcado, so, espero que con el tiempito que sé que tendré durante todo este mes, estaré atiborrandolas con mis letras *rueda en nieve*

Que por cierto, ¡entré a la carrera de Letras! *-* Comienzo en febrero y ah, estoy tan emocionada, espero que eso me de más valor y más herramientas para seguir escribiendo y traerles mis historias locas. Gracias a todos los que me han leído desde mis comienzos y a los que se han sumado a mi lista de lectores en mi paso por fanfiction, de verdad cada fav y cada palabra que me regalan con sus comentarios son el combustible dulce para mi inspiración.

Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Que ojo, no dije que serían finales felices... después de todo, aunque atrasado, es un especial de Halloween/Dia de Muertos. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Les gustó esta Amy? ¿Les gustó este Taiki demonio?

Les extiendo una vez más otra invitación para pasarse por alguno de mis otros trabajos enlistados en mi profile, esperando que los disfruten :)

¡Besos de chocolate con café!

**.:Sol:.**


	3. Act 3 Lust

**.::. Handsome Devil .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Act 3. Lust<em>

**.::..::..::.**

Cascabeles. Tintineantes e invocadores cascabeles.

Yaten atiende al sonido. Es inevitable no hacerlo a esa hora de la mañana en que el silencio es el habitual compañero del alba, en especial en una zona como esa, no muy concurrida y repleta de árboles. Es un área conurbada, a las orillas del bullicio citadino. A Yaten no le agrada el ruido, o por lo menos el ruido excesivo, y la gente del siglo XXI parece haberse vuelto demasiado ruidosa. Coches, mercadotecnia, gritos… Piensa que tal vez alejarse del concentrado de la población le traiga problemas para encontrar una víctima adecuada para alimentarse, pero sabe que igual sintiéndose incómodo no llegará a ninguna parte y puede que ni siquiera sea capaz de tomar decisiones o estrategias en medio de todo ese bullicio. Él verdaderamente detesta el ruido y la perturbación brusca de sus sentidos. No lo soporta. Le aturde.

Por eso, al percibir el suave y discreto sonido de aquellos cascabeles, su curiosidad despierta y se siente atraído por él. Despliega sus etéreas alas y sube hacia la elevación de un páramo que se sorprende en descubrir, guarda entre su boscosa llanura, un templo sintoísta.

Desciende sobre la larga vereda de la entrada, frente al solemne arco **Torii**, esa ficticia y mítica puerta entre el cielo y el infierno, luminiscente en su mezcla de colores rojo y negro, alto y draconiano, como si burlesco le saludase.

El demonio sonríe, resuelto a tomar la inanimada bienvenida. Inhala una última bocanada al cigarrillo que ha estado fumando para el deleite de su paladar y sistema; no ha probado un puro en cien años y, aunque esta es una versión demasiado irrisoria comparada con un puro, vale cada calada si contiene una mínima dosis de tabaco.

Tira la colilla en el pulcro y limpio suelo. Aquella acción en sí misma, le prodiga de gran satisfacción por el simple acto de infringir las reglas, pero aún más por el inserto acto de corromper, manchar, ensuciar.

Un aroma a canela llega a su nariz, sutil, casi imperceptible.

Sabe de la susceptibilidad que los sentidos ejercen en la posesión de un cuerpo mortal, un cuerpo sujeto a los instintos. Es normal que abandonada su naturaleza etérea, los aromas, los sabores y la visión fotográfica del mundo se intensifiquen fuertemente al grado de sumergirlo en su clara apreciación y contemplación. En especial para él, un demonio de naturaleza sensorial.

Se adentra al páramo y los árboles de alcanfor y sakura atiborran su visión, tragándolo entre sus veredas repletas de verde vida y hojarasca. El perfume de los jardines inunda su nariz, desdibujando por un momento la fragancia a sahumerio y canela que antes percibiera. El rocío se derrama en las abiertas flores de colores, y los densos arbustos se hallan cuidadosamente recortados a tal punto de la perfección. Una mueca de disgusto aparece en el bello rostro del oscuro ángel al sentir una especie de nauseas. Tanta pulcritud y corrección…

La fragancia que le ha atraído se intensifica y logra encontrar la fuente de tal exquisitez; sus pasos ni siquiera emiten sonido alguno, dejando que el sonido del murmullo de agua cayendo, sea el único concierto en el recinto amurallado por los jardines, la vegetal fortaleza que circunda el nada pequeño santuario izado en el fondo del cuadro. El templo de Hikawa, completamente imponente.

Pero más que la imposición arquitectónica del templo sintoísta, es el aura mágica que descubre en la soledad de su patio. La luz de sus ojos es robada por la figura delicada de una mujer de largos cabellos negros que con diligencia, riega el verde de los jardines aledaños. Sus movimientos son estudiados y disciplinados, incluso sin ojos espectadores alrededor, su porte es como la de una escultura cincelada por un renacentista, solemne y majestuoso como el templo izado a sus espaldas. Sus rasgos finos y delicados, se hallan delineados como en un dibujo a tinta y pincel; junto a su tez pálida y labios pequeños. La tradicional _chihaya _en sus colores blanco y rojo, resguardan su cuerpo frágil y virginal.

Una **miko**. No había visto una desde la era **Sengoku**.

_"Seguramente nieta de algún sacerdote obousan"_, infiere observando su dedicación y cuidado en la remoción de brotes de mala yerba en la mata de un naciente arbusto. No esperaba que a cien años todavía existieran tales monjes y doncellas. Remoja sus labios de modo inconsciente.

¿Sería acaso aquella una probable víctima? No está muy seguro, pues si bien es cierto que ha desarrollado un insano gusto por los humanos inclinados a las artes mágicas y espirituales, eso no quiere decir que tome a cualquier ser que cumpla con esa única premisa. A Yaten le gusta sentirlo, verlo, contemplarlo. Un algo, una chispa, una sensación. Cuando su ruin corazón elige una víctima, logra sentirlo, verlo. Como una señal. No antes. Y, a pesar de que acepta que sus ojos han sido cautivados por la indescriptible belleza tradicional de la doncella, no ha sentido ese _algo_.

—¡Rei, hija! ¡Tengo noticias!

La doncella vuelve en sí de su casi posesa concentración, y se gira hacia donde proviene la clemente voz. Se trata del anciano sacerdote, Yaten lo puede decir por la vestimenta que luce, similar al de la bella miko. Por el tono paternal con el que se dirige a ella, corrobora que seguramente es su nieta.

El viejo se acerca con sus pasos fatigosos pero todavía fuertes, característica de la longevidad de los monjes. Interrumpida en su labor, la chica le espera atenta y expectante a lo que él le dirá.

—Una ceremonia importante se ha agendado en el templo, la realización de un _"chanoyu"_ dentro de dos días.

_"Una ceremonia tradicional japonesa del té", _interpreta el demonio interesado en el tópico, hace mucho que no presencia ni es partícipe de un rito como ese. Unas dos o tres centurias.

—¿Tan pronto? Abuelo, pero requieres al menos de una semana para prepararte completamente.

—No Rei, esta vez no seré yo el maestro de ceremonias. Tú lo serás.

—¿Yo?

El asombro no cabe en el pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa.

—Pero jamás lo he hecho. He sido tu ayudante pero no maestra de ceremonias. No estoy segura de poder realizarlo a la perfección como tú lo haces.

El tilde preocupado vibra en su femenina voz, y Yaten puede percibir algo parecido al temor y recelo, reticencia tal vez.

—Lo harás bien hija, en particular porque nuestros invitados serán personajes muy especiales.

Sus pestañas aletean confusas, intrigadas, intuyendo algo que no le gustará, lo presiente.

—Tu padre y sus acompañantes vendrán exclusivamente a ser partícipes de la ceremonia del té. Envió una misiva.

Las facciones que antes destilaran calma en el juvenil rostro, ahora se tensan ante la mención de los detalles en la solicitud del rito. Los delgados labios tiemblan brevemente, el visor ojo de demonio es capaz de notarlo, sus cejas luchando por no quebrar la indiferencia solemne de su temple. El ángel sonríe ante su inútil esfuerzo. Por más que su cuerpo quiera reprimirlo, el disgusto se le desborda, y su pequeña boca constituye la primera venenosa daga.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Yaten nunca ha presenciado el desacato de una miko, ni siquiera la de un sacerdote. La escena inusitadamente se ha tornado atrayente.

—No puedes negarte Rei, es el trabajo de cualquier doncella que se respete.

—Sí, pero no puedo, no sé hacerlo. Yo no…

—Me encargaré de enseñarte, o mejor, solicitaré a uno de los santuarios un maestro de ceremonias. Él te enseñará correctamente y con mayor eficacia, yo me fatigo demasiado rápido y no lo lograré a tiempo. Haré las gestiones necesarias hoy mismo.

—No necesito que nadie me enseñe. –refuta ella, rechazando, objetando, repeliendo. Las palabras desgarradas entre sus dientes suenan tan impuras que se antojan al demonio como un delicioso aperitivo.

—Es necesario que aprendas. Tú dirigirás el ritual en dos días y no será de otro modo.

La nota severa que impregna la voz del viejo hace callar a la sacerdotisa que ya estaba por replicar de nueva cuenta; sus labios se sellan rápidamente, como si recordara con quién se encuentra hablando, como si internamente se auto reprendiera por su insolencia.

—No me pedirás que realice la danza _Kagura_, ¿verdad?

La sumisión en su voz provoca que el viejo sacerdote suavice de nuevo su trato. Odia enfadarse con su nieta, pero a veces ella es tan testaruda a pesar de ser tan dedicada y obediente.

—No, no es necesario, basta con una interpretación con el **koto**. Pero hija, ¿por qué te disgusta tanto? Siempre has practicado este tipo de ceremonias para otros con la mejor disposición. ¿Qué es diferente? Es tu padre quien nos visita, debería alegrarte poder mostrarle las habilidades y talentos que has cultivado a lo largo de tantos años.

Los rojizos labios se aprietan fuertemente, conteniendo las muchas palabras que se obliga a atorar en su garganta.

_"Ese señor no es mi padre. ¿Cómo puede llamársele padre a alguien que te ha abandonado desde pequeña y te ha evitado durante años por tu gran parecido a tu madre ya muerta? ¿Cómo… cómo llamarle padre a alguien que se ha desentendido de ti, que ignora tu sufrimiento, que sólo te recuerda cuando su vida social y pública lo requiere?"_

Pero los argumentos silentes, encerrados en la mente femenina, son totalmente transparentes para el diabólico ángel. Sus labios se alargan en una retorcida sonrisa.

_"Bingo"_

—Está bien, lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? –cede la pelinegra sin deseos de seguir con la riña- ¿Puedo ahora continuar con mis deberes?

El abuelo asiente resignado, desarmado por la muralla que desde que fue niña, su nieta ha construido para protegerse; derrotado al saber que aunque intenta e intenta abordar el asunto de la relación padre-hija, es imposible. Ella está demasiado herida y no puede culparla, pero tampoco puede negar que aparte de él, su padre es el único vínculo que le queda.

—Claro hija, iré a gestionar lo del maestro de ceremonias. Es necesario que aprendas lo más pronto posible. –dice el sacerdote antes de irse de su lado, de vuelta al misterio del santuario. Seguro redactará un pliego urgente solicitando la ayuda.

El suspiro derrotado que se libera del pecho de la doncella es acogido por el implacable fresco matutino, el cual parece querer mantener el frio por sobre los rayos de sol que se asoman ya detrás de las colinas.

—¿Cuánto más…? –susurra mirando al suelo, afligida.

El demonio ladea la cabeza al percibir una ligera aura de desesperanza rodear la invisibilidad de su pequeña alma, ella está deseando algo, reprimiendo algo, odiando algo… No es nada usual visualizar sombras en los servidores de la luz, a los siervos dedicados a la purificación de las almas, y es esa contradicción la que le intriga y le incita permanecer observándola, meditando su decisión de hacerla o no su alimento vital.

Durante varias horas, es testigo de cómo en el exterior, el comportamiento de la doncella no va más allá de lo común, de lo cotidiano y natural del servicio, de las obligaciones sacerdotales y familiares. La chica ha regado las plantas, ha quitado la mala yerba, ha barrido la hojarasca, ha ofrecido sus oraciones en el templo de los ancestros, ha preparado el té y los alimentos matutinos, ha compartido un silencioso y cordial desayuno con su abuelo, ha dedicado un par de horas al estudio de las escrituras antiguas y una a la literatura oriental, ha hecho las oraciones vespertinas de nuevo, y ahora, se ocupa atentamente de auxiliar a las jóvenes que acuden al santuario después de sus deberes escolares, ya sea para rendir alguna oración o comprar algún amuleto.

Pero en el interior, Yaten puede advertir el fuego hirviendo, burbujeando dentro de su cuerpo, en el fondo de su entraña, en su espíritu. Un bello caos, un exquisito infierno se desata dentro de esa misteriosa mujer.

—¿Me leerías la suerte? –pregunta una jovencita que apenas y alcanza los dieciséis años- Dicen que posees sorprendentes artes de adivinación, y eres tan bonita y elegante…

—Gracias. –responde la doncella tímidamente, lidiando con los elogios que las chicas y chicos le prodigan no pocas veces.

—Seguro tu novio es muy guapo e inteligente –dice otra de casi similar edad, de cabellos rojizos y graciosas pecas salpicadas en sus mejillas-. Quisiera ser tan talentosa y bonita como tú…

—Yo no…

—¡Eeeeh! ¡Eres tan afortunada! Yo tengo que sufrir preocupándome de cómo sacar al menos un ocho en álgebra para obtener mí pase a la Universidad. La vida de una futura actriz es tan difícil… O sea, ¿quién necesita álgebra para ser actriz? Malditos protocolos académicos.

—Tranquila, Mina, míralo por el lado bueno, así podrás contar mejor los millones de yenes que ganarás como protagonista en alguna película. –señala la de cabellos rojizos a la otra rubia, sonriendo por las tonteras de su amiga.

—Tienes razón Catherine, eso es pensar con inteligencia, no me esperaba menos de una futura agente policial. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Se ha hecho así de tarde! ¡No podré estudiar lo suficiente! Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

La súbita reacción de la rubia al mirar su reloj, conmociona a la pelirroja y a la doncella, haciéndolas pestañear.

—¡Qué esperas Cathe! ¡Vámonos ya! –gritonea la rubia de nueva cuenta, jalándole la manga del uniforme blanco con azul que ambas portan, seguro de algún colegio local-. Nos vemos, doncella bonita, otro día me leerás la mano. –concluye alargando una enorme y confianzuda sonrisa, de la que la sacerdotisa se contagia.

—Claro, cuando quieran. –responde con la serenidad que su rol le impone.

_"Imposición"_

Pero antes de irse, las dos jovencitas escriben sus deseos en unas delgadas placas de madera, deseos como salud, éxito en los estudios o suerte en el amor, para luego colgarlas en el santuario e irse a sus hogares, con los pechos confortados, con su esperanza llena y el alma firme.

Los ojos amatistas de la miko las siguen en su partida, de alguna manera siente envidia de esas niñas, teniendo un sueño, aspiraciones por alcanzar, futuros por inventar. Recuerda que en su infancia también los tuvo, también los albergó, pero luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, como la espuma efímera del mar.

Y entonces, el hermoso demonio lo atisba. Su corazón en una jaula. Sus alas rotas. El ave cautiva.

Y la señal se manifiesta, sus sentidos son sometidos a las corrientes de éxtasis que se propagan por su cuerpo mortal al estar en presencia de tan perfecta y apetecible víctima. Lo decide, ella será su presa.

Sabe que no será fácil, y que la armadura impenetrable que resguarda a la enérgica doncella, acaso sea indestructible, puede que incluso esté arriesgando su caza del siglo, puede que sea el perdedor de los Kou que no consiga alimentarse. Pero vale tanto la pena… un suculento banquete.

_"Si la ciudad fuerte y amurallada de Troya fue penetrada a base de engaños y artilugios, no veo por qué yo no podría con esta bella fortaleza", _delibera resuelto y victorioso, plegando sus negras alas para emprender el vuelo y volver a la terraza de la capilla en que ha quedado con sus semejantes.

Allí soporta y tolera las críticas de Seiya y Taiki respecto a sus gustos "espirituales", pero Yaten no le da importancia a nada de lo que hablan, nunca entenderían la clase de magia y atracción impura que se esconde detrás de su nuevo hallazgo, al contrario, los comentarios acerca de cada una de sus elegidas solo incrementa sus deseos de ir a buscar a la virginal doncella y beberse su vida hasta la última y deliciosa gota.

Por eso, en cuanto la hereje reunión culmina, el demonio de cabellos plateados vuelve al lado de su nueva "fijación". La encuentra plácidamente dormida, aunque nota que ella se remueve en su lecho cuando la sustancia etérea de su cuerpo angelical traspasa las paredes de su habitación. Sonríe, aún dormida, sus instintos psíquicos continúan alertas.

El perfume a canela inunda sus sentidos, y la visión de su menudo cuerpo retorciéndose descuidadamente entre la blancura de las sábanas deleita sus verdes pupilas. La frente perlada y las delineadas cejas arrugándose en una mueca, le hacen preguntarse qué es lo que en sus sueños ocurre. Tal vez una pesadilla o premonición.

O tal vez no…

El ángel se aproxima a la cama, a la altura de la cabecera, allí donde descansa la almohada coloreada con sus mechas oscuras. Su pelo sedoso, negro y largo. Posa su etérea palma sobre su frente. No tiene fiebre, pero se nota acalorada, sus mejillas se encuentran rojas como un par de manzanas, calientes al tacto. Está sonrojada, sonrojada en sueños. Su respiración es pesada e irregular, y sus movimientos se tornan cada vez más inquietos.

El sátiro demonio alarga una sonrisa, sabe lo que encontrará pero quiere corroborarlo él mismo, así que posa de nuevo su mano sobre ella. Las yemas de sus dedos recorren delicadamente su sien, y descubre con satisfacción, que sus sospechas son acertadas. No es una pesadilla lo que la doncella experimenta, lo que se teje en sus sueños, no. Se trata de un febril sueño húmedo.

En él, la miko es sometida a experimentar sensaciones placenteras y sensuales por un ser desconocido, un hombre, o quizá una mujer, eso no puede determinarse por la figura borrosa y apenas delineada de ese algo que despierta su carne, provocando esas exaltaciones que vibran en todo su cuerpo.

Yaten no puede más que sonreírse malévolamente, no puede asimilar las tantas contradicciones que habitan y coexisten en ella, y no es como que no haya visto antes esas manifestaciones de lucha entre los sentidos sensuales y la espiritualidad en monjes, sacerdotes o predicadores, pero esto es diferente, lo siente diferente. Y es que esta mujer le parece como si fueran dos distintas, una dedicada y la otra desafiante, una incólume y otra pasional, la una que ama y la otra que odia con su corazón, una que sirve y otra que desea. No recuerda haberse topado antes con una criatura tan seductora como esa jovencita que duerme frente a sus ojos, con su caos tan fascinante.

Las yemas de sus dedos bajan a sus pómulos sonrosados y el movimiento involuntario de sus largas pestañas le roza los nudillos. Delinea su nariz respingona y ella la arruga con levísima molestia. Con su dedo pulgar, toca sus labios, deslizándolo por su delgada longitud, sintiéndolos resecos y partidos, como si fuera costumbre de ella morderse continuamente los labios hasta lastimarse. El darse cuenta de ello, sólo hace que él quiera imitarla.

_"Tan apetitosa"_

Sus dedos continúan su camino por la línea pálida de su cuello de cisne, aprovechando el camino que ha hecho el blanco camisón que se ha abierto sugerentemente por sus propios movimientos. Recorre su delicada clavícula, deteniéndose en los armónicos huesos que se marcan por debajo de su marmórea dermis; transita hasta el límite que la tela le impone, justo en la conjunción de sus cándidos senos.

La doncella suspira entre sueños, y el demonio puede jurar que es a causa de sus caricias que se combinan y fusionan con las que en sueños se propagan. Piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta e idónea, la que probablemente le haga obtener el triunfo. Una visión de sus ojos, eso es lo que implanta en su psique. Aquello bastará, será suficiente para sembrar la semilla. Su propio caballo de Troya.

Lo comprueba cuando a la mañana siguiente, la doncella se sobresalta al verle sentado frente a la mesilla de té junto a su abuelo, el viejo sacerdote, a quien ha persuadido con su falsa identidad como el maestro de ceremonias enviado para enseñar a la doncella del templo de Hikawa las artes del _"chanoyu"_.

La miko pestañea al sentir una oleada de ofuscación al descubrir al intruso. Esos perturbadores ojos verdes le causan un gran impacto, siente que los ha visto en alguna parte, y su cuerpo reacciona enviándole corrientes de burbujas que cosquillean por su sistema. ¿Dónde le ha visto y por qué la hace sentir de pronto de aquella manera?

No niega que posee una belleza inusitada comparada a la de muchos de los hombres que ha visto transitar por ese templo durante toda su vida; pareciera, sin temor a exagerar, que aquel hombre ha sido bondadosamente agraciado por los Dioses. Con ese porte altivo y seguro, con su piel pálida como la de un astro, con sus cabellos lacios y desordenados en un hermoso color plata. Y sus ojos, sus turbulentos ojos verdes que la miran atentos y fijos, claros, chispeando un _no-sé-qué_ que le causa vértigo.

El oscuro ángel se regocija internamente, su plan primigenio ha funcionado, allí está la semilla de la curiosidad, de los falsos presagios, de la inquietud sensorial. Sus hermosos –y vaya que lo eran- ojos violetas se lo gritaron cuando se engancharon hechiceramente con los suyos. El fuego se había encendido.

—Buenos días hija. Por favor entra y siéntate, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La voz del viejo sacerdote hace a su nieta poner los pies sobre la tierra y recuperar la compostura perdida. Obedece y entra al salón principal del té, sentándose solemnemente frente a su abuelo y su extraño invitado.

—Ayer como te comenté, escribí solicitando un maestro de ceremonias para tu enseñanza en el _"chanoyu"_. Este buen hombre es la persona que ha sido enviada para ese propósito, su nombre es Kou Yaten-san. Él te instruirá en las artes que nos apremian. Por favor dale la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido sea Kou-san, es un placer para mi conocerle, mi nombre es Hino Rei y soy la miko de este templo. Me pongo a su disposición, por favor, le pido que me enseñe adecuadamente.

Su voz es aterciopelada y cortés, impecable a la etiqueta social japonesa. La respetuosa inclinación que le prodiga habla de su cuidada y afinada práctica en el servicio sacerdotal. Pero Yaten puede verlo nítidamente, lo que hay detrás de aquellas pleitesías, el soplo que envuelve sus ilusorias atenciones.

—Me encargaré diligentemente de ello, Rei. En un día y medio aprenderás lo que debes saber acerca de esta ceremonia y serás capaz de llevarlo a cabo a la perfección. Con disposición y disciplina, sé que lo lograrás. Se lo he prometido a Hino-sama.

La doncella no puede ocultar su inquietud al escucharle dirigirse a ella por su nombre de pila de una manera tan descuidada. ¿Cómo se atreve así tan directamente? ¿Acaso es mayor que ella? ¿Posee un rango tal que se lo justifique? Intenta simular que no se ha dado cuenta.

—Confío en que así será –reafirma el viejo sacerdote, posando una mano en el hombre joven y vigoroso a su lado, ataviado con la tradicional y pulcra _chihaya_ blanquiazul-. Kou-san será nuestro invitado durante estos días, por lo que te pido hija, le auxilies en lo que necesite si acaso yo no estoy cerca. Me gustaría que comenzaran las prácticas lo más pronto posible, en tanto yo me hago cargo de los preparativos para la ceremonia.

—Como usted lo ordene, Hino-sama. Si Rei lo consciente, podemos comenzar ahora mismo.

—Muy bien, no creo que mi nieta tenga ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad hija?

—Por supuesto que no abuelo.

_"Mentirosa"_

—Entonces, los dejo para que comiencen. Iré a realizar mis propias diligencias.

—No tenga cuidado Hino-sama, lo haremos bien. –asevera el demonio, tranquilizando al viejo, tejiendo perfectamente su trampa.

Finalmente, al quedar sólo ellos dos en el salón, la tensión parece fulgurar en el aire. Uno frente a otro, la distancia parece ser infranqueable. La damita de hielo ha izado sus frías murallas.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer primero, Kou-_san_? –pregunta afable la sacerdotisa, pero remarcando sutilmente el honorífico, esperando que el joven maestro recapacite y corrija su error de dirigirse tan informalmente a ella. Lo cual no sucede.

—Creo que lo más sensato y didáctico, _Rei_, es realizar una muestra del rito frente a tus ojos, para que la observes con atención e identifiques las partes que te parecen más complicadas de retener. Tengo entendido que ya has participado en ellas como apoyo de Hino-sama.

Sus cejas se contraen al oírle repetir su falta de respeto, que le queda claro, no es un error. El maldito lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Como usted ordene, Kou-san. –termina por decir.

Y la instrucción comienza. Yaten hace muestra de sus aprendizajes con los monjes budistas y sintoístas que ha conocido, visto y devorado. Prepara improvisadamente la sala y, con ayuda de la miko, dispone los utensilios básicos con los que hará la muestra a la chica. No le toma mucho tiempo, alrededor de una hora, ejemplificar lo que ella tiene que aprender.

—Esta ceremonia se encuentra profundamente vinculada a la filosofía Zen. No es sólo una forma refinada de tomar el té, es una unión con la naturaleza por medio de la purificación del alma –explica el falso maestro, terminando de preparar la primera infusión-. Tus movimientos deben ser lentos, acompasados y suaves, con una disfrazada altivez que refleje elegancia y disciplina.

La doncella escucha atenta, mirándolo ejecutar cada uno de los movimientos que ha descrito, está segura que nunca ha visto a nadie hacerlo con tanta precisión y finura, de una exquisitez casi celestial. Definitivamente aquel sujeto merece ese nada despreciable título de maestro de ceremonias, y si de alguien tiene que aprender esas artes, está claro que debe ser de él. Para su mala suerte y orgullo, su abuelo no se ha equivocado.

—Este **matcha** es del distrito **Uji**, cerca de Kyoto, allí es donde se produce el mejor té de Japón. –señala, ofreciéndole a la doncella el recipiente para que beba la segunda de las infusiones.

_"Ya lo sé, no necesitas enseñarme como si fuera una primeriza ignorante"_

Yaten sonríe al leerla, entreteniéndose en mirarla remojar sus atrayentes labios en el té.

_"Engreída"_

Pero retorcidamente, disfruta esa jovial y silente resistencia en la que, aunque su cuerpo y acciones reaccionan obediente y pulcramente, por dentro su mente protesta, se resiste y va en contra de cada una de sus palabras. Le divierte ver cómo lucha por no apretar los labios cuando le pide tomar el rol principal del maestro de ceremonias para indicarle las principales ejecuciones a realizar.

Durante cuatro horas, Yaten se mantiene instruyéndola y corrigiéndola con severidad y una aparente paciencia. En realidad no la tiene, en realidad desearía en algún momento de su descuido, hincar sus dientes en la piel blanquecina de su cuello y despojarla de su vida. Pero no, sabe que no es tiempo, que todavía no le ha concedido su alma.

Permanece a su lado observándola e increpándola al más mínimo error.

—Enderézate, Hino –dice alineando una larga vara seca a la altura de su espalda, obligándola a seguir el movimiento-, jamás debes encorvarte, incluso si te inclinas por alguno de los instrumentos o para realizar una reverencia. El ángulo de la espalda siempre tiene que ser de noventa grados, grábatelo en la cabeza. Esa es la principal señal de la elegancia en esta ceremonia. Hazlo de nuevo.

Arrugando sus alargadas cejas, la doncella obedece.

Ella odia que le digan qué hacer, odia que le ordenen, odia que la reprendan, detesta que la corrijan, y más, detesta el no poder rebelarse.

—Puede parecerte estricto, pero no es tan complicado. ¿Por qué no puedes retener los pasos? ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide? ¿Será que mentalmente te estás resistiendo? –habla el ángel, viéndola repetir la preparación del _matcha_.

Ella clava sus ojos violetas en los de él. Sus ojos son gloriosamente hermosos.

—Lo haré otra vez. Lo aprenderé. –asevera la pelinegra, eludiendo las preguntas que definitivamente no contestará.

Y es que puede que ese sujeto tenga la razón y su mente voluntariamente se está bloqueando. Ella no quiere verlo, no quiere ver a su padre, no quiere servirle, que piense que todo está bien. Nada está bien, ella no está bien. Ella…

—La infusión debe ser de color jade, de sabor suave y con una nota astringente. –dicta el peliplata con una voz suave, más sosegado a medida que nota que ella va concentrándose en el rito, que se relaja cada vez que se da cuenta que ha dominado una a una, parte de las ejecuciones.

Varias horas de práctica que culminan con la llegada de la noche, no son suficientes para perfeccionar el rito y, después de probar algunos bocados de una ligera cena, Yaten y Rei vuelven al salón a practicar el _"chanoyu"_. Esta vez, la doncella ya no piensa más en sus prejuicios ni en su dolor, en sus heridas no cicatrizadas; su mente ha conseguido enfocarse y, el modo en que ese hombre le habla, el modo en que la va guiando con sus hechiceros ojos verdes –esos ojos que continúan perturbándola-, logra despejarla de todos esos pensamientos que le nublan el juicio, dándole a su vez la seguridad y confianza que necesita para obrar con la maestría requerida.

—Reverencia.

Con ojo escrutador, el ángel suelta las indicaciones que consideran deben ser recalcadas y perfeccionadas en el rito, porque si bien es cierto que el acto en sí es asunto secundario para sus fines infernales, con lo perfeccionista que es el menor de los Kou, no podría perdonarse el dejar una pieza de arte inconclusa, y para él, cada una de sus cacerías constituye una de esas piezas de arte.

—Recuerda, movimientos suaves y delicados. El objetivo es hacer un regalo visual a los invitados.

La fuerte resistencia con la que se topara en un inicio ha desaparecido, la chica ha sucumbido a la disciplina y a la obligación, y de buena gana, como si al final de una ardua batalla, izara su bandera blanca en señal de derrota.

—Perfecto. –juzga mirándola realizar la última reverencia de la ceremonia con la mayor limpieza que un ser mortal puede conseguir. Ella recibe con satisfacción la aprobación de su mentor y, al incorporarse y notar sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en ella, sorpresivamente sus mejillas se sienten acaloradas.

_"Esta sensación…"_

—Estás lista doncella, mañana lo harás bien. Por ahora es mejor que vayas a descansar, que los preparativos previos al _chanoyu_ llevan tiempo, y no querrás quedarte dormida, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa cínica que le dedica –Rei está segura de entrever el cinismo brillar en ella por un segundo-, extrañamente le hace palpitar el cuerpo y el calor vuelve a sus mejillas.

—Tú… es decir, usted también debería descansar.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué usar las formalidades conmigo. En realidad, me molestan un poco.

Pestañea, Rei pestañea no queriendo encontrar algún significado escondido en sus palabras. No hay ninguno, él es el maestro de un templo, por supuesto que no hay ninguno. Pero entonces… ¿qué es aquello, eso que burbujeaba en su piel? ¿Qué es ese maldito sonrojo que no se va de su rostro?

Siente la garganta seca.

—Entonces... buenas noches, Yaten. Descansa.

Lo ha hecho, se ha dirigido a él con informalidad. Rei siente como si hubiera cometido un atrevido perjurio y para su asombro, se siente maravillosa, como llena de algo, de adrenalina, emoción pura corriendo por sus venas. Gracias a Kamisama, ella ya ha salido del salón cuando siente su cara hervir. Jura que se halla roja, y no sabe definir si es por vergüenza o timidez.

_"Excitación"_

Duerme. A pesar de los problemas que enfrenta para conciliar el sueño a causa de la verbena de emociones saltando por su cuerpo, se pierde en el mundo de _morpheus_. En ese mundo, vuelve a soñar con el brillo de esos ojos esmeraldas que la acechan, y si bien, no existe ya el carácter febril que caracterizó sus sueños en la víspera, la visión de esa mirada la ofusca, la sofoca.

Yaten con sus propiedades etéreas, vela su sueño. Mira deleitado, cómo se inquieta por él. El trabajo casi está terminado, falta poco para que voluntariamente, ella le regale en bandeja de plata su casta alma.

Llegada el alba, Rei despierta por el sonido de las aves y la luz azulina que se cuela en su habitación. Sus ojos buscan la ventana, la fuente de aquella luz, y borrosamente nota una silueta, tenue, tornasolada. Parpadea fuertemente para aclarar su visión, pero la figura ha desaparecido. ¿Alguien había estado allí? ¿Por qué sus sentidos, su psique no la alertaron? ¿Por qué de repente su cuarto olía a _él_?

_Sahumerio y sándalo._

De acuerdo a su eterna rutina diaria, Rei se viste con la indumentaria bicolor que la representa como la miko de Hikawa, se ata el cabello con un cinto blanco y sale a realizar sus tareas de la mañana. Barre la hojarasca, riega las plantas, arranca la mala hierba; rinde las oraciones a los ancestros. Su abuelo le ha comunicado que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo a las cinco de la tarde y debe estar lista para entonces. No tiene idea de cómo lo hará, nunca nadie le enseñó.

Las manecillas marcan las diez de la mañana en compañía del té que habituados, ella y su abuelo comparten diariamente, pero esta vez, cuentan con su distinguido invitado. Rei no puede disimuladamente, dejar de mirarlo de vez en vez mientras recuerda el aroma impregnado en su habitación. Es igual que el que inunda sus fosas nasales en ese instante en que él con sus delgados labios bebe del tazoncillo de porcelana.

Y él lo sabe, lo ha hecho a propósito. Quiere entrar y poseer su mente, llenarla de él en su totalidad. Esta cerca, muy cerca. Y en tanto se dirige al viejo sacerdote hablándole de los exitosos avances hechos la noche anterior en que su nieta ha logrado dominar las artes del chanoyu, regala a la desconcertada doncella, indescifrables miradas que no hacen otra cosa que ruborizarla. ¿Por qué la mira de aquel modo tan intenso, como si quisiese traspasarla? ¿Es una jugarreta de su imaginación o es algo real? Nunca antes ha convivido lo suficiente con un hombre como para saberlo. ¿Estaba él acaso mostrando interés en ella?

Sus labios se entreabrieron ante la idea, y cosquillas se desataron rebeldes en la boca de su estómago.

Educadamente, se excusa de la mesa para ir a prepararse para la ceremonia del rito. Su abuelo, recibe con agrado sus palabras, viendo en ellas el consentimiento obediente a realizar la ceremonia con la mayor disposición, como siempre lo hace su nieta. Un calor orgulloso se expande en su pecho, y se queda con el joven maestro en el salón del té, colmándolo de agradecimientos por la labor realizada con sus enseñanzas.

En sus aposentos, la doncella ha tomado un baño y, con una toalla en la cabeza, comienza sus arreglos personales. Abre el gran mueble de madera que resguarda sus ropas –mayoritariamente sacerdotales y bicolores- y sonríe con desdén al revelársele esa idea que de cuando en cuando acude a su cabeza cuando abre su ropero, y es que en una de esas ocasiones ella diría algo como: _"¿Qué demonios me pongo?"_ mientras observa el montón de prendas de colores y estilos revueltas en el fondo del clóset. Ella no tiene eso, si acaso cuenta con un par de jeans y un trio de camisetas que llega a usar cuando raramente acude a la ciudad por algún asunto particular. No necesita nada de eso en su vida en el templo. Las innumerables chihaya le son suficientes.

Respira profundo, y calla la malintencionada voz que le susurra aquellas malsanas ideas. Es una doncella, no una chica ordinaria y común.

_"Deseas serlo"_

Del fondo del mueble descuelga un traje protegido por una cubierta de plástico, es un kimono ceremonial en un liso color negro y discretos bordados dorados y rosáceos en los contornos de sus pliegues. Nunca lo ha usado, pertenece a Risa Hino.

Con cuidado, lo libera de su protección y comienza a separar las piezas que lo conforman, colocándolas una a una en el ancho de su cama. De su pequeño tocador, extrae una vieja cajita de madera pintada a mano con motivos florales; dentro de ella se halla un polvo de arroz, un juego de pinceles, ceniza de color y un bálsamo rojizo. Los instrumentos necesarios se hallan delante de sus ojos, pero no sabe qué hacer con ellos ni cómo empezar.

Recuerda vagamente a su madre hacerlo, maniobrar diestramente en esas ocasiones que como la doncella del santuario, realizaba los ritos del té. Fue ella la que comenzó a enseñarle el protocolo que se quedó inconcluso cuando enfermó y murió. Quizá esa fuere la razón, el recordar episodios alegres –y por eso mismo negados- y dolorosos de su vida, que nunca quiso aprender de lleno aquel rito.

Pero había que comenzar por algo, y su sentido común la guía con lo más básico. Se desnuda y ata cintas blancas alrededor de sus pechos y caderas, siendo esta la dictada ropa interior. Posteriormente a ello, se coloca una delgada bata de algodón blanco con la misma forma del kimono, una especie de fondo a la prenda principal, la cual anuda del lado izquierdo de su cintura. Siempre ha pensado que eso se parece tanto a su batín de dormir.

La sobresalta el inesperado desliz de su puerta.

—¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí.

Su voz suena imperativa y agitada, su rostro enrojecido muestra la confusión, vergüenza y enojo por la intromisión de aquel atrevido sujeto. Con sus manos aferra una de las prendas largas contra su pecho, buscando cubrirse lo más posible.

—Tranquilízate, no estoy interesado en hacerte nada –miente Yaten desde el umbral-. Me preocupa que lo arruines. ¿Crees que es así como debe lucir una anfitriona?

Su tono acusador y sátiro la hace apretar los dientes y bajar la mirada al suelo, aferrando con fuerza la delicada tela entre sus dedos.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias.

—No lo creo. –afirma insolente el demonio, entrando desvergonzadamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Desconcertada, nota como el hombre llega hasta a ella y sin el menor tacto, arrebata de sus manos la prenda que ella asía en su protección. Alterada y lívida, Rei está dispuesta a gritar, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer en una situación como esa?

—_No-te-atrevas_. –recalca en un murmuro tan ronco y claro, que sus labios se paralizan, sellándose y tragándose ese grito que no se forja en su garganta.

El aroma a sándalo y sahumerio vuelve a ahogarla ante su proximidad, apenas a un paso de distancia. Ignorante a lo que él hará, sólo es consciente de los centímetros de altura que lo diferencian de ella y de sus pies desnudos tocando la duela frente a los de él enfundados en un par de **tabi**.

Ahoga otro grito al sentir que él toca el cinto del batín que ha anudado y lo desata impúdicamente.

—Lo has atado mal. –susurra en su barítono tono, y ella traga saliva al darse cuenta del error de sus especulaciones. Él sólo pretende ayudarla a prepararse adecuadamente.

El demonio sonríe, leyéndole el pensamiento. Y no se niega un vistazo lascivo al frágil pero bien formado cuerpo de la chica. Unas horas más, tan sólo unas horas…

—En épocas antiguas, eran los sirvientes masculinos, los _otokosu_, quienes auxiliaban a las Geishas en su preparación estética. ¿No lo aprendiste en los libros de historia antigua?

—Lo olvidé. –responde la sacerdotisa en un hilo de voz, sintiendo sus dedos anudar de nuevo la bata en el centro de sus costillas, debajo justo de la línea de sus pechos vendados.

—Oh, pues es una buena hora para recordarlo, porque tendrás tu propio _otokosu_. Siéntate, te ayudaré con el maquillaje.

A su desfachatada instrucción, Rei no puede negarse y obedece, poniéndose de rodillas para sentarse de forma tradicional. A su vez, contempla cómo el joven maestro recorre con sus ojos la habitación, en busca de lo necesario. Sólo alcanza la caja con las tinturas y se arrodilla frente a ella. Miles de cosquillas se desbordan en su pecho sin explicación alguna.

El diabólico ángel por su parte, sonríe triunfal, la ha turbado, la ha confundido. Con la delicadeza, de una nube, comienza a difuminar sobre el rostro femenino, los polvos de arroz con una suave brocha; minuciosamente, colorea cada uno de los rincones de su apiñonada piel. Frente, nariz, ojos, pómulos, barbilla. Rei contiene la respiración cuando la brocha va descendiendo por su cuello hasta los límites que la bata de algodón impone, es decir, hasta su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Diminutas descargas eléctricas brotan en su vientre y se esconden entre sus apenas cubiertas piernas.

—Cierra tus ojos. –ordena, abandonando los polvos que han cumplido la labor de blanquear la virginal piel de la doncella, resaltando aún más si es posible, la belleza de sus bellos ojos.

Rei se abandona, y lo hace, sintiendo de inmediato una línea fría dibujarse en su parpado izquierdo, una fina línea que se extiende hasta el vértice de sus pestañas. De igual modo, lo siente en el parpado derecho.

—Puedes abrirlos.

La visión de él concentrado en abandonar la pintura negra y alcanzar el bálsamo rojizo lo cubre todo. Rei piensa que es un hombre hermoso con sus platinadas hebras cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente, con las líneas de su rostro fuertes y perfectamente delineadas, como deben ser las de un apuesto varón; y esos ojos verdes encerrados entre una maraña de largas pestañas. Esos ojos…

_"El hombre de tus sueños…"_

De pronto, la sensación de las yemas de sus dedos untándole color, le quema los labios. El corazón le late acelerado al sopesar la posibilidad. ¿Ha sido un presagio o una clase de vaticinio? ¿Cómo puede ser él el hombre que en sus sueños le prodigara tal clase de placer? ¡Si todavía ni le conocía!

Traga duro cuando el detiene el _(perturbador)_ vaivén de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la mira, como si pudiera saber lo que su mente delibera. Él haciéndole perder la cabeza, él haciéndole sentir cosas. Sus pestañas negras aletean como mariposas, y es incapaz de articular palabra. Jura que se encuentra ruborizada de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies.

—Levántate.

Y ella obedece.

Le ayuda primero a alzar sus largos cabellos en un arreglo alto pero descuidado, el efecto que él quiere que luzca, el estilo que va perfecto con ella, la misma hermosa imperfección. Posterior a ello, procede a colocar una a una, las prendas restantes antes de acomodar la pieza principal, que es el brillante kimono de seda negra. La sacerdotisa se siente como una muñeca con la que el joven maestro ha decidido jugar, teniéndola a su merced para lo que decida arbitrariamente hacer con ella. Y aquella idea la vuelve insana.

Finalmente, Yaten coloca el kimono y lo enlaza de tal forma que en su ajuste, los hombros y la clavícula de la doncella queden ligeramente al descubierto, no de una forma vulgar, sino elegante, refinada, seductora.

—Date vuelta. –ordena el platinado, situando el _Obi_ para anclarlo en la estrechez de su cintura. El aliento del hombre en la desnudez de su nuca provoca sensaciones desconocidas que viajan atravesando su cuerpo, ignorante de que para el demonio, esa visión fue totalmente devastadora, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su resistencia a poseerla allí mismo.

Una vez listo el atuendo ceremonial, Yaten se planta de nuevo frente a ella y le coloca devotamente el _hana kanzashi_, la horquilla de flores y cuentas que adorna el suntuoso arreglo de su largo cabello. Por el color pálido del maquillaje, sus ojos violáceos resplandecen como un par de nébulas cósmicas, y sus labios en el centro de su bello y asimétrico rostro, aguardan como la promesa mística de un templo.

Se ve realmente preciosa.

—Siéntate. –pide Yaten de nuevo, satisfecho de su obra. Rei embelesada con el cuidado y las atenciones del muchacho, no repara en tomar lugar en el borde de la cama, que es lo más que le permite el oneroso traje. Cree que va a deshacerse cuando él se arrodilla y toma su pequeño pie con sus manos, acariciándolo brevemente para deslizar los tradicionales _tabi_ (calcetines) blancos.

Sus pies temblaron.

Toda ella tembló.

—Estás lista, doncella. –anuncia alejándose unos pasos después de ayudarla a incorporarse de la cama. Sus ojos escrutadores recorren su figura en busca de algún detalle.

—Gra… Gracias. –balbucea ella con mucho esfuerzo, siendo sincera pero incapaz de mostrarlo abiertamente. No está acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera tan considerada y terrenal, no como si ella fuera un ente de otro planeta o dimensión, sino como una simple chica con dudas, errores y deseos.

—Agradéceme no poniéndome en ridículo, _Hino-san_. –puntea el demonio con el objeto de fastidiarla, y lo que consigue es todavía mejor que eso.

Una risa surcando sus labios.

Sorprendida, Rei se halla riendo por causa de ese hombre y su particular _(retorcida)_ personalidad. Fue breve y apenas melódica, pero es una risa que ha brotado desde el fondo de su entraña, limpia y abierta. Libre.

_"Eres mía"_

La hora llega. La celebración se llevará a cabo en el salón principal del santuario ubicado al lado del estanque, en el jardín sagrado. La decoración consiste magramente en un grabado colgado en la pared y un artesanal arreglo floral armado por la sacerdotisa para la ceremonia.

Los convidados arriban. La miko de Hikawa aparece ante ellos, fresca y brillante como un trozo de sol. Todos se hallan absortos y maravillados con su juvenil belleza, en especial el padre, que evoca en esa imagen el vivo retrato de su difunta mujer y se da cuenta, que su hija ha crecido. Con una voz aterciopelada, la doncella los invita a seguirla por el camino del jardín hasta la sala de ceremonias.

En su camino, los asistentes se detienen frente a una pila de piedra con agua fresca, en la que cada uno se lava las manos y se enjuaga la boca antes de entrar al salón en el que se arrodillan ante la capilla y hacen una oficiosa reverencia. Admiran el grabado antiguo que cuelga en la pared, así como los instrumentos de cerámica dispuestos para el ritual, utensilios hechos y pintados a mano, y que han pertenecido a los ancestros de aquel templo.

Entonces se sientan; el honorable Takashi Hino como invitado principal, toma lugar lo más cerca de su hija. La escucha con embeleso y con un orgullo escondido, intercambiar con sus invitados las cortesías de rigor. Yaten también la mira, siguiendo con sus ojos de diablo los movimientos llenos de gracia y finura.

Calzándose tres uñas de marfil sobre los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha, Rei procede a su demostración musical, una ejecución en el _koto_ de un canto japonés con versos en mandarín. El asombro que causa su talento en la interpretación de tal pieza no se hice esperar, y los invitados colman a Takashi Hino de grandes cumplidos por tener una hija tan brillante como esa. Cada uno de esos elogios son espinas que silentes, se van clavando en el corazón maltrecho de la miko, que canta y toca con vehemencia en el centro del salón.

Se movía con la gracia de una Geisha.

A Yaten no dejaba de sorprenderle cómo la humanidad era capaz de crear la más sublime belleza y al mismo tiempo los más crueles sufrimientos. Era ridículamente incomprensible.

Concluida su actuación, Rei hace sonar un _Gong_ de metal, anunciando el inicio del rito. Yaten, convertido en asistente de la doncella, retira las persianas de juncos que cubren las ventanas por fuera, haciendo que la mayor cantidad de luz posible se filtre al interior. Con manos delicadas, la sacerdotisa coloca los recipientes de cerámica para el agua y el té en sus sitios, mientras el oscuro ángel le alcanza con fiel servilismo, la tetera, con el agitador de bambú dentro y el cucharón encima.

Erguida de modo natural y elegante, la sacerdotisa limpia el recipiente del té y el cucharón con un paño, enjuagando el agitador en el cuenco del té para colocar el matcha. Una, dos, tres cucharadas. Del recipiente colocado al fuego, vierte un poco en el tazoncillo, agitando hasta alcanzar una consistencia espesa.

Sitúa la vasija cerca del hornillo, y es su padre, el invitado principal, quien la toma. Bebe y enaltece su sabor. Limpiando el borde, pasa el cuenco al invitado siguiente, que repite su misma acción. Takashi Hino devuelve la vasija a su hija, una vez que todos han compartido el té.

Posteriormente, y tras una ejecución hasta entonces impecable, una segunda ronda de té es preparada; este es de una consistencia más diluida y espumosa. La miko diligentemente prepara una vasija de té maniobrando habilidosamente el matcha. El disfrute de los invitados es indescriptible. Takashi Hino no cabe de satisfacción.

Distinguida y estilizada, la doncella reúne los utensilios y los lleva fuera de la sala, volviendo a ella para hacer una fiel reverencia ante los invitados, con lo que según las enseñanzas de Yaten, se indica que el rito ha concluido.

Como dicta la tradición, los partícipes en la ceremonia del té abandonan el salón, visiblemente satisfechos y contentos por atestiguar tan tradicional rito. La mirada violácea de Hino sigue sus espaldas por el sendero, hasta que desaparecen de su vista. Para cualquiera, en sus ojos parece manifestarse una expresión de paz y sosiego, pero para el sentido suspicaz del ángel, lo que fulgura allí es un claro desdén y desprecio. Desprecio a la vida.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta. No es que ella sea inocente, no, esa es una falsa careta, un disfraz de su condición de doncella; en realidad por dentro, su espíritu está lleno de inquietudes y sombras. Ella no cree, no comulga con ninguna de esas palabras que predica. Su vida corre bajo una religiosidad auto impuesta, pero ella odia todo aquello. Sumisamente, se ha condenado a amar aquello que odia.

Porque ella también se odia a sí misma.

—Haz hecho un gran trabajo, muchacho –felicita el viejo sacerdote, palmeándole la espalda-. Los invitados quedaron fascinados con el rito. Y tu hija –se dirige ahora a su nieta-, fuiste una perfecta maestra de ceremonias. Esto merece celebrarse con un buen vino de arroz.

—Yo no bebo Hino-sama, pero le acompañaré por un rato. Debo descansar para poder viajar. Parto mañana temprano a mi Santuario. –interviene el platinado.

—Ah, claro, claro, debes recuperar energías. Sólo será un momento.

_"Se irá"_

Sorprendiendo a su abuelo y disculpándose apropiadamente, Rei se retira a su habitación excusando agotamiento. Con el gesto rígido, ni siquiera se ocupa en mirar a Yaten, quien divertido, puede atisbar el enojo fulgurar en sus ojos amatistas. Ella se halla molesta, tal vez decepcionada.

La noche arriba y el licor hace efecto en el viejo sacerdote, que pidiendo ayuda al joven maestro para llevarle a sus aposentos, cae dormido en su cómodo futón. El bello demonio piensa que es hora de ir de cacería.

—¿Quien está allí? –pregunta la doncella, sintiendo una presencia fuera de su puerta. Cree intuirlo pero no lo dirá.

—Yaten. –él lo afirma.

_"Su voz"_

—¿Qué quieres?

—He traído té. Pensé que podríamos beber una última taza como despedida, una señal de tregua.

Rei duda. ¿Es correcto que le deje entrar libremente a su habitación aunque se halle a medio desvestir y con los cabellos sueltos y desordenados? ¿Será apropiado abrirle la puerta y dejarse herir una vez más ante el anticipado abandono de la única persona que en sus veinticinco años no la ha hecho sentir que no encaja con este mundo?

_"Nadie se quedará a tu lado"_

Desliza la puerta y su figura apenas se mueve para dejarle entrar con la bandeja de té entre sus manos. Yaten puede ver el desorden que ella ha estado haciendo al quitarse algunas de las prendas del traje, como los _tabi_, el _obi_ y la aparatosa horquilla. Sus cabellos negros caen como una vigorosa cascada sobre sus hombros descubiertos por el afloje del kimono, que apenas y se mantiene cerrado sobre su cuerpo.

Astuto y con su falsa amabilidad, le ofrece una taza con infusión de azahar, abandonando la charola en algún mueble del cuarto.

Ella bebe.

—¿Entonces… te vas? –pregunta la chica sin levantar los ojos del suelo donde ha decidido fijarlos, no quiere mirarle a riesgo de que su expresión la traicione. ¿De verdad nunca lo volverá a ver? ¿Todas aquellas sensaciones que experimentara ante su cercanía se esfumarían también como se esfumaron sus sueños infantiles? ¿Así de tajo? ¿Así sin poder conservar siquiera unas sobras?

—Sí, partiré por la mañana a primera hora.

Los labios de la chica se aprietan con enfado e impotencia. Levanta sus violáceos ojos para mirarle, probablemente sea la última vez que lo haga, así que su atrevimiento acaso no importe. Sin embargo, la visión que se cristaliza ante sus pupilas la hace estremecer.

Quizá fuese un espejismo, un efecto óptico de la luz de luna derramándose sobre la varonil figura en la semioscuridad, pero Rei creyó ver líneas desvanecidas salir de sus hombros, moviéndose con pereza y gracia.

Alas.

—¿Qué eres?

En la voz de la doncella no se atisba pizca de miedo o temor, no, en ella tintinea una nota de sorpresa y curiosidad, de extrañeza, como si criada en medio de toda esa atmosfera mágica y religiosa, los seres y hechos sobrenaturales no fueran ya motivo de su asombro. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—Definitivamente no eres un fantasma, puesto que puedo tocarte.

Acto seguido, y como una afirmación empírica de su sentencia, Rei toca su rostro con las palmas, apenas rozándolo. De pronto, dándose cuenta de su arrojo, aleja sus manos pero continua mirándolo, tratando de descifrar el aura que de él emana, un aura brillante, pero no cálida. Es más bien perturbadora. Turbulenta.

—Tampoco eres un ser maligno… eres demasiado hermoso para serlo. No puedo concebir que un ser tan hermoso como tú sea otra cosa que no sea un ángel. Debes serlo.

Ante su aseveración, Yaten sonríe y ladea su cabeza, celebrando internamente la perspicacia de esa mujer parada frente a él. La distancia apenas de un metro se ve reducida a unos cuantos centímetros cuando casi imperceptible, se acerca a ella y toma un mechón de su pelo, acariciando su longitud y llevándoselo a la nariz para aspirar su aroma.

Rei siente arder sus mejillas por la inesperada acción, mientras sus ojos pestañean perplejos.

—Hace mucho que no he recibido un elogio como ese. Y si yo soy un ángel entonces tú…

Un grito se ahoga en su garganta al sentir la nariz del demonio olfateando su cuello, su ligera respiración haciéndole cosquillas. Y no puede gritar, está paralizada, su corazón late violentamente, preguntándose insensatamente cuál será su próximo movimiento. Irrisoriamente, no piensa en detenerlo, sino en lo que sucederá después.

Canela. La fragante especia inunda el etéreo sistema del ángel, sacudiendo agradablemente sus sentidos mortales.

—¿Qué fragancia usas? Hueles delicioso.

La miko se agita y su sonrojo no puede ser más evidente. ¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?

—¿Ángel caído es un buen término para ti? –responde a su silente pregunta, curioso de ver cómo ella reaccionará, cómo ella podrá lidiar con esa confesión. Sus verdes pupilas se engarzan con las brillantes violáceas de ella. Apenas y parpadea. No puede evitar encontrar eso de lo más adorable. Se acaba el juego, es hora de dejar actuar a sus impulsos.

Con la punta de su lengua acaricia los labios de la doncella, brevemente, juguetonamente, tentadoramente, como la lamida perezosa de un gato.

Estremecida, Rei se tambalea, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Se ha llevado las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela nerviosamente.

—¿Q-qué…? Eso…

—No pude evitarlo. Eres demasiado… encantadora.

Las pupilas de la muchacha se hallan cristalizadas, humedecidas por un llanto del que no sabe su origen. ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Emoción? Su estupor no se desvanece, pero tampoco es capaz de gritar, abofetearlo o insultarle. Él…

_"Te está seduciendo"_

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya –miente él en su teatro. Está claro que no la va a dejar escapar, pero desea que ella se doblegue por su voluntad-. Tal vez si enuncias mi nombre en tus invocaciones, acuda a tu llamado y me aparezca de pronto, tal vez en tus pensamientos, en esta habitación o… en la secrecía de tus _prohibidos sueños_.

El brillo especial que atisba en sus ojos jade la sobresalta. Esos, esos son los ojos de sus vedados sueños, esos que sólo muerta podría siquiera enunciar en alta voz. Y él lo sabe, lo ha visto, ha estado allí. Su corazón da un vuelco e interminables corrientes eléctricas se desatan en su cuerpo. Ese es el hombre que…

—Oye, espera.

Su trémula voz resuena en la habitación, deteniendo la _(supuesta)_ retirada del ángel. Él sonríe ladinamente, allí está, su rendición, el ofrecimiento de su alma en una hermosa y virginal charola de plata. Calmo e ingenuo, se vuelve a su llamado. La observa acercarse y mirarlo curiosa, hasta cierto punto imprudente. ¿Cómo puede clavar así sus bonitos ojos en él, y tratar de escudriñar, adivinar e indagar en el alma que no posee?

Pálida, vuelve en sí, como salida de un trance. Se ha dado cuenta.

Yaten bruscamente apresa su pequeña cintura y la acerca contra su cuerpo, provocando que sus rostros queden a milímetros. Ella emite una exhalación de sorpresa, pero no se resiste ni se intimida, continua mirando sus ojos verdes con enajenamiento y total fascinación. El fuego infinito detrás de su vacía mirada. De su falso disfraz.

—Doncella Hino, ¿estas tentando a tu suerte? –advierte en un ronco murmuro. Sus ojos siguen engarzados a los de ella. Rei percibe su aliento acariciar la piel de sus labios.

—No, no es mi suerte… Estoy tentando al diablo.

Y su aseveración constituye una aceptación tácita de su deseo, del apetito que se despliega en sus corpúsculos, del anhelo por lo letal y lo prohibido, la ambición oculta por sentir.

Y como es de esperar, el hermoso demonio responde a sus súplicas, acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, junto a la puerta, a un lado del enorme librero de cedro lleno de escrituras antiguas sobre la serenidad del alma. Sonríe ante la dulce ironía que sostiene entre sus brazos, una calma destrozada por la tormenta de sus sombras.

_"Excitante"_, considera antes de tomar sus labios en un beso voraz y sediento. Sus labios son húmedos y placenteramente rozan los de ella, que aunque torpe al inicio, corresponde el demandante contacto. Sus dedos serpentean entonces por la curva de su cintura hasta situarse en sus caderas, ocasionando un suspiro que languidece en la garganta de la chica.

Abandonada a las sensaciones que ese demonio va creando en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, Rei mantiene sus ojos cerrados, atontada por el beso y las caricias. Separa ligeramente los labios para tomar aire, pero la lengua de él adentrándose en su boca, vuelve a arrebatárselo. El sabor agridulce de su saliva noquea sus sentidos.

Siente el deseo de él ansiándola, codiciándola, y esa idea retumbando en su cabeza trastornada, la excita. No es un juego, ese hombre que la besa y seduce no es otro sino el diablo. ¿Lo hará? ¿Se abandonará a esa experiencia desconocida? ¿Recibirá el castigo del Cielo, de Dios y la Muerte?

_"Estás muerta en vida, ¿recuerdas?"_

Esa malsana voz de nuevo.

Entreabre levemente los ojos sin dejar de besarlo y distingue sus alas refulgiendo en su vigorosa espalda, más nítidas pero aún tornasoladas, etéreas. Es tan hermoso. Yaten mira con satisfacción sus violáceas pupilas dilatadas y el deseo reflejado en ellas. Inocentemente, la sacerdotisa se remueve ligeramente y su sonrojo se intensifica al darse cuenta de la elevación que ha empezado a crecer debajo de su _chihaya_. Basta sólo un poco de fricción para que una corriente vibrante y caliente les sacuda la columna vertebral, haciéndoles suspirar pesadamente

Sin embargo no dejan de mirarse y, la chispa que hace falta para que el fuego se desencadene es detonada por el diablo, que pasa una vez más su lengua sobre los labios femeninos. No siendo capaz de resistir a su seducción, Rei le besa con arrojo, trenzando sus finas manos alrededor de su tibio cuello.

Nota en su vientre la abultada hombría ejerciendo presión, y sus grandes manos asiendo sus caderas con fuerza. La doncella no puede ignorar el nerviosismo que de pronto la asalta, al darse cuenta de la intensidad desatada en una súbita reacción pasional permitida _(y deseada)_ por ella. Porque aunque tímidamente, Rei se encuentra besándolo como si la vida se le fuere en ello. Sus ojos son incapaces de abrirse al sentir su boca acariciando la suya, y se abandona a las desconocidas sensaciones que él provoca al descender sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

Ansioso por mayor cercanía, Yaten presiona sus caderas contra las suyas y la escucha jadear. El sonrojo de ella se enciende al adivinarlo alargar su torcida sonrisa contra la palidez de su piel.

—Mejor que en tus húmedos sueños, ¿no es así? –apunta antes de volver a capturar sus labios en otro profundo y demandante beso.

Su lengua hace maravillas en la virginal de ella, que siente estrellas explotar en el centro escondido entre sus piernas. Él parece adivinarlo _(lo sabe)_ y, ayudado de su rodilla derecha, atrevidamente las separa, creando una placentero roce contra su feminidad. Sonríe perversamente al comprobar que ella muerde sus labios para no gemir.

Las traviesas manos varoniles abandonan su lugar en las caderas de la miko, y bajan hasta la suavidad de sus muslos expuestos por la abertura ya indiscreta del kimono que, si no fuere por la cinta floja que todavía lo sostiene, seguramente caería al piso en cualquier instante. Acaricia sus piernas lentamente, disfrutando de su tesitura, mirándola inhalar pesadamente, tratando inútilmente de recomponerse. Sin embargo, eso ya no es una opción viable para ella y, tocando el botón que sabe la hará perder los estribos, hunde los dedos en la carne de sus albinos muslos y presiona su rodilla contra el palpitante templo de su goce.

—Oh, por Kami…–clama, sujetando con sus delgados dedos la tela de la _chihaya_. El delicioso escalofrío la hace envolver sus piernas alrededor de la de él y abrazarse fuertemente a su cuello. Desde allí, Yaten puede ver el nacimiento de sus senos exhibirse entre la tela resbaladiza y abierta del kimono, contrastando con la nívea y virginal piel apretándose contra su tórax.

El ángel busca sus labios con apetencia, mordiéndolos, acariciándolos, rozándolos. Y en esa búsqueda por sentirse, en un ritmo pausado pero ascendente, ella comienza mover sus caderas, provocando que, lo que iniciara con un simple roce, se convierta en un vaivén desesperado. Millares de sensaciones se desatan en el vientre de la doncella tras la fricción descontrolada de su clítoris contra el muslo y la rodilla del demonio, de la misma manera que palpitan en excitación sus pliegues vaginales. Jadea, aferrándose enérgicamente a su peligroso amante, encajando los largos dedos en sus hombros.

Los gemidos ahogados flotan en la habitación.

—_Shhh_, nos escucharan. –murmura él cínicamente a su oído, besando devotamente su mejilla.

No obstante, sus palabras corrompidas alientan su jadeo sofocado y, consciente de que su voz es notablemente más audible, no acierta a otra cosa que a besarlo fieramente. Sus besos van perdiendo fuerza hasta que en un instante glorioso, Yaten percibe que el cuerpo de su doncella se tensa sobre el suyo, y un tímido gemido se libera de su garganta. Enmarcado en los hilos negros de su pelo, su juvenil rostro se esconde en el recoveco de su cuello.

Puede sentir la cálida humedad traspasando la tela de su pantalón.

—Oh, parece que te has...

—Cállate. –impera Rei, cortando de tajo la sentencia que adivina pretende enarbolar acerca de su orgasmo. Sus mejillas arden tanto de excitación como de vergüenza.

La ronca risa del hermoso demonio no hace sino extasiarla, al grado de hacerla olvidar la timidez y mirarle fijamente a los ojos; todavía se halla presa entre sus brazos, y esa esencia tan suya a sahumerio y sándalo, enajena sus sentidos frágiles por la experiencia vivida, haciéndola enunciar una sola petición.

—Yaten… tómame.

—Que te tome, ¿dices? –juguetea fingiendo inocencia, queriendo que ella lo diga claramente.

—Sí, hazme tuya. –declara la doncella, fuera de toda lógica y cordura. Su mirada desamparada y nerviosa le parecen a Yaten, lo más excitante que ha visto en siglos.

Rendido a sus deseos, que son a la vez los suyos, toma sus labios de nuevo y cual pluma, la levanta asiéndola por las caderas, llevándola hasta el inmaculado lecho. Pero no la acuesta, en vez de ello, él decide sentarse en el borde de la cama con ella a horcajadas encima. Rei gime audiblemente cuando su varonil erección roza y se amolda a su entrada vaginal, mientras Yaten acaricia y aprieta su angosta cintura, subiendo por su espalda para bajar por sus hombros, llevándose la tela del kimono entre sus dedos. Desliza los tirantes de la bata delgada de algodón y su torso desnudo se muestra ante las voraces pupilas.

Cohibida por su mirada, los labios entreabiertos de la chica indican que ella está por decir algo, no obstante, es acallada por la inadvertida acción de él al deshacerse de su propio haori y dejarlo caer por el suelo. Tampoco tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, pues, como la diestra punta de un húmedo pincel, la lengua del ángel traspasa tibia, la rugosidad de su pezón, abandonando rastros de saliva en la tarea.

Las placenteras sensaciones que se despliegan en su cuerpo son como magia, los labios de aquel ser lamiendo y succionando su areola, envían a sus ramificaciones nerviosas, cosquilleos que la hacen vibrar, provocando que su cuerpo se retuerza entre los brazos que la sujetan por la cintura. Ambos pezones responden a sus atenciones, endureciéndose entre los dedos cálidos del demonio, que se ocupa extasiado, de acariciar y apretar la redondez de sus senos.

Ella se mueve sobre él, excitada y sintiéndose inmoralmente húmeda otra vez. La fricción de una simulada penetración se crea nuevamente, haciéndole perder la cabeza, imaginando el momento en que él estará dentro de ella, imaginándose el momento en que la mancillará y asesinará aquella otra que vive dentro de sí, a la sacerdotisa, a la pura e inmaculada doncella.

Y allí está, la voluntad siendo ley. Ella se le estaba entregando libremente. Como una herética ofrenda, le estaba entregando su cuerpo y el alma encerrada en él. Basta con tomarla de una vez, sin necesidad de ir más allá, sin necesidad de seguir con el juego. No obstante, esclavo de los sentidos como su naturaleza sensorial lo dicta, debe aceptar que esa mujer lo tiene enajenadamente encendido y, no queriendo ver su bello rostro surcado por el dolor, ni sus ojos húmedos cuándo llegara a penetrarla, decide que si va a tomar su vida, al menos se asegurará de hacerla sentir bien antes de robársela.

_Corrección_, antes de que ella se la regale. La hará suya tomando su alma.

Apretando sus curvas caderas a su dureza, Yaten la besa en la boca, sofocando los jadeos que sus labios ya no esconden, enredando su lengua en la de ella. Fervorosa y deleitada por las sensaciones cada vez más intensas en el centro de su placer, Rei comienza a gemir su profano nombre como un conjuro que se ha apoderado de sus labios. Los gruñidos de satisfacción de su compañero son la clara muestra de que él lo está disfrutando tanto como ella. Sus cuerpos brillan en sudor.

Perdida y con los ojos cerrados, siente cómo él se abraza a ella, lamiendo y succionando su cuello, raspando sus dientes contra las rojas marcas que seguramente ha dejado en su piel. Algo cálido en su pecho se derrama, y piensa entre el delirio de su fiebre, que nunca se ha sentido tan maravillosa, tan deseada y tan amada aunque sea por un instante; y que si acaso esos fueran los últimos segundos de su vida, ella los aceptaría gustosa a cambio de la insípida y fría que ha llevado.

El provocador vaivén enfila su cauce. La sangre bombea en las mejillas de él y de ella, mientras sus respiraciones se hacen cada vez más erráticas y exacerbadas. La oleada del orgasmo se anuncia entre los dos y, Yaten sabe que este es el glorioso momento. La toma del cuello y aspira su aroma a canela una vez más. La besa en los labios, suavemente, indulgentemente. La chica se siente derretir con tan afectuoso gesto y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, nublándole la atractiva visión de la forma en que los músculos de su demonio se tensan de placer.

El temblor de su liberación los alcanza de pronto, y ella cierra los ojos al sentir la convulsión entre sus piernas y un mudo estallido detonarse en las paredes de su vientre. Suelta un largo gemido que deleita los oídos de Yaten que, sumido en su propio éxtasis, hinca sus colmillos en la aromática y pálida piel de su cuello. Gime a pesar del dolor, pues la intensidad de las sensaciones que experimenta es tan extraordinaria, que la afanosa y dolorosa mordida pasa a segundo plano, reemplazándose por la insana lujuria y pasión que corre y vibra por sus venas.

Una sensación soporífera comienza a apoderarse de ella, adormeciéndola entre las notas de placer y excitación. Se siente ligera, liviana, arrancada del peso ingrato de todo un mundo. La tibieza del cuerpo que la sostiene –pues siente que a cada segundo se queda sin fuerzas-, la cobija cálidamente, como un sereno manto. Una paz hasta entonces desconocida se libera en su psique, dejándola ver a su madre que indulgente y maternal, le sonríe. Ella misma alarga sus labios en una sonrisa, y una de sus manos casi entumidas, todavía guarda un resquicio de energía para tomar la de él que sostiene delicadamente su cuello, provocando que el ángel abandone su festín y la mire brevemente.

Sus hermosos ojos se hallan suplicantes, y Yaten no atina a otra cosa que besar tiernamente su mejilla, dispuesto a obedecer fielmente a su petición, pues el ruego que fulgura en sus nebulosos ojos no es para salvar su vida, sino para que él compasivamente acabe de una vez con ella.

.

_"Comparada a una mariposa, estoy muriendo,_

_El amor, como dicen, es un tiempo cruel._

_Las alas extendidas son arrancadas_

_Si no pueden elevarse en lo alto del cielo." - Hokoudeki Botan; Peonía Escarlata"_

.::.

* * *

><p>¡Holas!<p>

*asdsassafdsfdhgshdfsdgsafg*

Sorry, pero esto... ah. cómo decirlo, fue fangirlearme sobre mi fangirlismo extremo. Y es que en primera, es casi mi primer casi casi limón entero, y dos, hace años, que no me echaba un capítulo tan largo en una sola entrega, srsly, fue como un maratón al cual no le veia el fin, pero mi muso no me dejaba acotarlo más y esto fue lo que al final salió. Probablemente en la proxima entrega, que acaso ya sea la última de este serial que comenzó en noviembre, la extensión sea algo más corta que esta, pero no lo he hecho a propósito, es que me ha salido así y qué le hago. Espero de verdad hayan disfrutado de esta la lectura áspera y sensitiva (¿sensorial? xD) Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de ella. ¿Pasable mi intento de lemmon sin serlo? O mejor diganme, "No Sol, regresate a tus historias romanticas con slight lime" xD

Lo único que sé, es que este Yaten demonio me mató por completo, Dios, qué sexy le quedó a mi muso jodón xD *adsafsdafsdafdaf* Y mi niña Rei... Ah, ya me pateo de aquí o moriré ahogada en mis feelings xD

Les recuerdo invocando a mi amiga Usagi Broulliard, que los reviews, comentarios y opiniones son el salario de toda apasionada e imaginativa fanficker, so... no he recibido mi salario este mes LOL

Si cuentan con un tiempito de ocio o así, pueden pasarse por alguno de mis otros trabajos enlistados en mi profile, o agregarme a sus redes sociales, allí están mis enlaces :)

See you, my dears!

¡Besos de chocolate con café!

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
